yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kasas Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için : tıklayınız :Dosya:28-Kasas.pdf �� ��Sh:»3715 �KASAS ��XR› ¢ì‰ ñ¢ aÛ¤Ô – —¡�� Kasas Sûresi, hepsi mekkîdir. Ancak bir rivayette « ��a Û£ ˆ©íå a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl g aÛó g aÛ¤v bç¡Ü©îå � » bir rivayette de « ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ï Š ž Ç Ü î¤Ù aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ � » hicret esnasında Cuhfede nâzil olmuştur. *Âyetleri - Bil'ittifak seksen sekizdir. *Kelimeleri - Bin yüz kırk birdir. *Harfleri - Sekiz bin beş yüzdür. *Fasılası - ��âPæP4P‰� harfleridir. İbni Abbastan ve Cabir ibni Zeydden rivayet olunduğu üzere «Şuarâ nazil olmuş, sonra Tâsîn, sonra Kasas» demek ki bu üç Sûre nüzullerindeki tertib üzeredir. Hak tealâ Sûrei Şuarâda Firavnın Musâya « ��a Û á¤ ã¢Š 2£¡Ù Ï©îä b ë Û©î†¦a ë Û j¡r¤o Ï©îä b ß¡å¤ Ç¢à¢Š¡Ú ¡ä©îå P ë Ï È Ü¤o Ï È¤Ü n Ù aÛ£ n©ó Ï È Ü¤o ë a ã¤o ß¡å aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå � » kavlini, Musânın da « ��Ï 1 Š ‰¤p¢ ß¡ä¤Ø¢á¤ Û à£ b ¡1¤n¢Ø¢á¤ Ï ì ç k Û©ó ‰ 2£©ó y¢Ø¤à¦b ë u È Üä ó© ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü©îå P ë m¡Ü¤Ù ã¡È¤à ò¥ m à¢ä£¢è b Ç Ü ó£ a æ¤ Ç j£ †¤p 2 ä©ó¬ a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 6� » dediğini hikâye buyurmuş, sonra da Tâsîn de Musâ aleyhisselâmın ehline « ��a¡ã£©ó¬ a¨ã Ž¤o¢ ã b‰¦a aÛƒ� » kavlini hikâye buyurmuşdu ki bu, o firardan sonra vuku' bulmuş ve o Sûreler de icmalen zikrolunmuştu. Burada da o icmal sırasile bast-u tafsıl olunarak büyük bir tarih fezleke edilecek ve bu suretle Şuarânın âhirinde va'dolunan ınkılâb, Tâsîn de misalleri ve safahatiyle iyzah olunduğu gibi Tâsînin hatimesindeki « ��îŠíØá a¬íbmé ÏnÈŠ Ïìãèb� » va'dinin misali de bu kasas ile tavzıh olunacaktır. « ��ë ã¢Š©í†¢ a æ¤ ã à¢å£ Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¤n¢š¤È¡1¢ìa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë ã v¤È Ü è¢á¤ a ö¡à£ ò¦ ë ã v¤È Ü è¢á¢ aÛ¤ì a‰¡q©îå =P ë ã¢à Ø£¡å Û è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë ã¢Š¡ô Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ ë ç bß bæ ë u¢ä¢ì… ç¢à b ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß b× bã¢ìa í z¤ˆ ‰¢ëæ � » âyeti bu tevzıhın kirizgâh noktasıdır. Filhakıka zaıyfları kuvvetlendirip kuvvetlileri devirmek bir tabiat işi değil bil'fiıl Allah tealânın kudreti âyâtındandır. İşte kasas bu ıbreti anlatan bir neşîdei tarihiyyedir. Sh:»3716 ��2¡Ž¤ggggggggggggá¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£ y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£ y©îggggggggggggá¡ �Q› Ÿ¨Ž¬á¬ R› m¡Ü¤Ù a¨í bp¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¡ S› ã n¤Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤Ù ß¡å¤ ã j b¡ ß¢ì¨ó ë Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ 2¡bÛ¤z Õ£¡ Û¡Ô ì¤â§ í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ T› a¡æ£ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ Ç Ü b Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë u È 3 a ç¤Ü è b ‘¡,î È¦b í Ž¤n š¤È¡Ñ¢ Ÿ b¬ö¡1 ò¦ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ í¢ˆ 2£¡|¢ a 2¤ä b¬õ ç¢á¤ ë í Ž¤n z¤ï© ã¡Ž b¬õ ç¢á¤6 a¡ã£ é¢ × bæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢1¤Ž¡†©íå U› ë ã¢Š©í†¢ a æ¤ ã à¢å£ Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¤n¢š¤È¡1¢ìa Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë ã v¤È Ü è¢á¤ a ö¡à£ ò¦ ë ã v¤È Ü è¢á¢ aÛ¤ì a‰¡q©îå = V› ë ã¢à Ø£¡å Û è¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë ã¢Š¡ô Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ ë ç bß bæ ë u¢ä¢ì… ç¢à b ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ß b× bã¢ìa í z¤ˆ ‰¢ëæ W› ë a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨¬ó a¢â£¡ ß¢ì¨¬ó a æ¤ a ‰¤™¡È©îé¡7 Ï b¡‡ a ¡1¤o¡ Ç Ü î¤é¡ Ï b Û¤Ô©îé¡ Ï¡ó aÛ¤î á£¡ ë Û b m ‚ bÏ©ó ë Û b m z¤Œ ã©ó7 a¡ã£ b ‰ a¬…£¢ëê¢ a¡Û î¤Ù¡ ë u bÇ¡Ü¢ìê¢ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü©îå X› Ï bÛ¤n Ô À é¢¬ a¨4¢ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ Û¡î Ø¢ìæ Û è¢á¤ Ç †¢ë£¦a ë y Œ ã¦6b a¡æ£ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ ë ç bß bæ ë u¢ä¢ì… ç¢à b × bã¢ìa  bŸ¡÷©,îå ›� Sh:»3717 ��Y› ë Ó bÛ o¡ aß¤Š a ñ¢ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ Ó¢Š£ p¢ Ç î¤å§ Û©ó ë Û Ù 6 Û bm Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìê¢> Ç Ž¨¬ó a æ¤ í ä¤1 È ä b¬ a ë¤ ã n£ ‚¡ˆ ê¢ ë Û †¦a ë ç¢á¤ Û bí ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ PQ› ë a •¤j | Ï¢ìª a…¢ a¢â£¡ ß¢ì¨ó Ï b‰¡Ë¦6b a¡æ¤ × b… p¤ Û n¢j¤†©ô 2¡é© Û ì¤Û b¬ a æ¤ ‰ 2 À¤ä b Ç Ü¨ó Ó Ü¤j¡è b Û¡n Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå QQ› ë Ó bÛ o¤ Û¡b¢¤n¡é© Ó¢–£©îé¡9 Ï j –¢Š p¤ 2¡é© Ç å¤ u¢ä¢k§ ë ç¢á¤ Û bí ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ = RQ› ë y Š£ ß¤ä b Ç Ü î¤é¡ aÛ¤à Š a™¡É ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ Ï Ô bÛ o¤ ç 3¤ a …¢Û£¢Ø¢á¤ Ç Ü¨¬ó a ç¤3¡ 2 î¤o§ í Ø¤1¢Ü¢ìã é¢ Û Ø¢á¤ ë ç¢á¤ Û é¢ ã b•¡z¢ìæ SQ› Ï Š … …¤ã bê¢ a¡Û¨¬ó a¢ß£¡é© × ó¤ m Ô Š£ Ç î¤ä¢è b ë Û b m z¤Œ æ ë Û¡n È¤Ü á a æ£ ë Ç¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡ y Õ£¥ ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ Û b í È¤Ü à¢ìæ ;›� Meali Şerifi �ŸŽá� 1 Bunlar sana âyetleri o mübîn kitabın 2 Sana Musâ ve Fir'avn kıssasından hakkıyle biraz okuyacağız iyman edecek kavm için 3 Çünkü Fir'avn o yerde baş kaldırmış ve ahalisini fırka fırka edip arkasına takmıştı, onlardan bir taifeyi ezmek istiyor, oğullarını boğazlatıyor ve kadınlarını hayata atıyordu, o cidden müfsidlerden idi 4 Biz de istiyorduk ki o yerde ezilmekte olanlara lûtfedelim, onları öncül imamlar yapalım, hem onları vârisler kılalım 5 Ve Arzda onlara kuvvet ve müknet verelim de Fir'avne ve ordularına onlardan kortukları şeyi gösterelim 6 O esnada Musânın anasına Sh:»3718 şu vahyi verdik: onu emzir, derken aleyhinde bir korku hissettin mi o vakıt onu deryaya bırakıver, hem korkma ve mahzun olma, biz muhakkak onu sana iade edeceğiz ve kendisini mürselînden yapacağız 7 Bunun üzerine âli Fir'avn onu lekıyt olarak aldı, çünkü ileride kendilerine bir düşman, bir gamm olacaktı Doğrusu Fir'avn de Hamân de, askerleri de hep cânîlerdiler 8 Fir'avnin hatunu ise "bir göz bebeği: bana ve sana, bunu öldürmeyin, belki bize yarar, yâhud evlâd ediniriz" dedi ve onlar farkında değillerdi 9 Musânın anasının gönlü ise bomboş sabahı etti, az daha onu açıverecekti: kalbine râbıta vermese idik eğer iymanlılardan olsun diye 10 Onun hemşiresine izini ta'kıyb et de demişti, o da uzaktan gözetti, onlar farkında değillerdi 11 Önceden ona emzikcileri haram etmiştik bu vesîle ile vardı da sizin hisabınıza bunun bakımını der'uhde edecek hem ona hayırhahâne bakacak bir ehli beyt buluvereyim mi size? Dedi 12 Bu suretle onu anasına iâde eyledik ki gözü aydın olsun da huzünlenmesin ve bilsin ki Allahın va'di muhakkak haktır ve lâkin çokları bilmezler 13 2.��aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ aÛ¤à¢j©îå¡›� İfadesi güzel parlak kitab, yâhud açık beyan edici kitab - ki murad Kur'andır. Levhi mahfuz diyenler de vardır. 3.��ã n¤Ü¢ìa›� Tilâvette okuyacağız - TİLÂVET, ta'kıb etmek, arkasına düşmektir. Ragıbın beyanına göre bilhassa Allah tealânın kütübi münzelesini ya kıraet veya içindeki emr-ü nehyi, tergıb ve terhıbi i'tiyad ile ta'kıb eylemektir. Demek ki tilâvet kıraetten min vechin ehastır. Burada ise Cebrail vasıtasıle kıraet veya tenzilden mecazdır. 4.��Ÿ b¬ö¡1 ò¦ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤›� Onlardan bir tâifeyi - ki Beni İsraîldir. Deniliyor ki kâhinin birisi Fir'avne şöyle demiş: Beni İsraîlde bir çocuk doğacak, senin devletin onun eliyle gidecek. ��a¡ã£ é¢ × bæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢1¤Ž¡†©íå ›� Çünkü o cidden Sh:»3719 müfsidlerden idi - bir maksadı için Yer yüzünü fesada vermekten çekinmez idi. Onun için bu kadar ma'sum çocukları, Enbiya evlâdını kesiyor, kızları erkeksiz bırakarak dilediği gibi kullanmak istiyor. 6.��ë ã¢Š¡ô Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ ë ç bß bæ aÛƒ›� Ya'ni korktukları şeyi başlarına getirelim, Beni İsraîl yüzünden devletlerinin zevalini, kendilerinin helâkini görsünler. Hâmam, Fir'avnın veziri. 5. ��ë ã v¤È Ü è¢á¤ a ö¡à£ ò¦›� Hem onları eimme yapalım -y a'ni din-ü Dünyada öncül kendilerine ıktida olunur imamlar. ��ë ã v¤È Ü è¢á¢ aÛ¤ì a‰¡q©îå =›� Hem de onları o varisler kılalım - ya'ni « ��ë a ë¤‰ q¤ä b aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛ£ ˆ©íå × bã¢ìa í¢Ž¤n š¤È 1¢ìæ ß ’ b‰¡Ö aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë ß Ì b‰¡2 è b aÛ£ n©ó 2 b‰ ×¤ä b Ï©îè 6b ë m à£ o¤ × Ü¡à o¢ ‰ 2£¡Ù aÛ¤z¢Ž¤ä¨ó Ç Ü¨ó 2 ä©¬ó a¡¤Š a¬ö©î3 2¡à b • j Š¢ëa6 ë … ß£ Š¤ã b ß b × bæ í –¤ä É¢ Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ¢ ë Ó ì¤ß¢é¢ ë ß b × bã¢ìa í È¤Š¡‘¢ìæ � » âyetinde beyan olunan varisler. 7.��ë a ë¤y î¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨¬ó a¢â£¡ ß¢ì¨¬ó›� Bu vahyin nübüvvet vahyi değil, ilham veya ru'ya demek olduğunu söylüyorlar. Demek ki ilham, Mütekellimînin dediği gibi umum için esbabı ılimden olmamakla beraber sahibi için amelî icab edecek bir kuvveti haiz olabilir. Maamafih burada « ��a¡ã£ b ‰ a¬…£¢ëê¢ a¡Û î¤Ù¡ ë u bÇ¡Ü¢ìê¢ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü©îå � » te'minatı sıgai tahkık ile katıyyet de ifade etmektedir. Hem bir validenin yavrusunu emzirmek sevkı fıtrîsi kadar kuvvetli bir katıyyet. Şu halde Enbiya nübuvveti değilse evliya kerameti kabîlinden olduğunda şübhe yoktur. Anlaşılıyor ki bu ilham, Musa doğduktan sonra olmuş ve biraz emzirilmiş, üç ay denilmiş ��Ï¡ó aÛ¤î á£¡›� Nil 8. �� bŸ¡÷©,îå ›� hatadan değil hatîedendir. Çünkü hatada muhtıîn denilir. Bu âyet « ��Û¡î Ø¢ìæ Û è¢á¤ Ç †¢ë£¦a ë y Œ ã¦6b� » hikmetinin vechini beyandır. Ya'ni câni oldukları için Allah tarafından o suretle mübtelâ olacaklardır. Yoksa o cânîler onu bırakmazlardı. 10. ��ë a •¤j | Ï¢ìª a…¢ a¢â£¡ ß¢ì¨ó Ï b‰¡Ë¦6b›� Sh:»3720 Mûsanın anasının da fuâdi ya'ni gönlü bom boş sabahı etti - bunun zâhiri ne olup kaldığından hiç bir haber almıyarak hayretten ve dehşetten gönlünü hiç bir şey girmiyor, aklı sıfra inmiş bir halde demektir. ��a¡æ¤ × b… p¤ Û n¢j¤†©ô 2¡é©›� az daha onu meydana verecekti - telâş ile haber alacağım diye yaptığını sezdirecek Musayı ifşa edecekti. 11. ��ë Ó bÛ o¤ Û¡b¢¤n¡é©›� onun ya'ni Musanın hemşiresine ��Ó¢–£©îé¡9›� kardeşinin izini ta'kıb et - ne olduğundan bir haber al - demişti. Türkcemizde müzekker ve müennas zamiri ayrılmadığından türkcede «hemşiresine» denilince validesinin hemşiresine denilmiş gibi anlaşılıyor. Halbuki « ��Û¡b¢¤n¡è b� » değil « ����Û¡b¢¤n¡é¡�� » dir. Şu halde zâhir olan « ��Û¡j¡ä¤n¢è b� » kendi kızına denilmek iken onun hemşiresine denilmesi şefakate tansıs noktai nazarından daha beliğ olmuştur. Ya'ni kendi kızı olduğu için değil Musanın hemşiresi olduğu için ta'kıbini emretmişti ��Ï j –¢Š p¤ 2¡é© Ç å¤ u¢ä¢k§›� o da onu uzaktan gözledi gördü ��ë ç¢á¤›� onlar - ya'ni Âli Firvan ��Û bí ’¤È¢Š¢ëæ =›� farkında değillerdi - gözettiğinin yâhud hemşiresi olduğunun farkına varmıyorlardı. ��TQ› ë Û à£ b 2 Ü Í a ‘¢†£ ê¢ ë a¤n ì¨¬ô a¨m î¤ä bê¢ y¢Ø¤à¦b ë Ç¡Ü¤à¦6b ë × ˆ¨Û¡Ù ã v¤Œ¡ô aÛ¤à¢z¤Ž¡ä©îå UQ› ë …  3 aÛ¤à †©íä ò Ç Ü¨ó y©îå¡ Ë 1¤Ü ò§ ß¡å¤ a ç¤Ü¡è b Ï ì u † Ï©îè b ‰ u¢Ü î¤å¡ í Ô¤n n¡Ü bæ¡9 ç¨ˆ a ß¡å¤ ‘©,îÈ n¡é© ë ç¨ˆ a ß¡å¤ Ç †¢ë£¡ê©7 Ï b¤n Ì bq é¢ aÛ£ ˆ©ô ß¡å¤ ‘©,îÈ n¡é© Ç Ü ó aÛ£ ˆ©ô ß¡å¤ Ç †¢ë£¡ê©e= Ï ì × Œ ê¢ ß¢ì¨ó Ï Ô š¨ó Ç Ü î¤é¡e9 Ó b4 ç¨ˆ a ß¡å¤ Ç à 3¡ aÛ’£ ,î¤À bæ¡e6 a¡ã£ é¢ Ç †¢ë£¥ ß¢š¡3£¥ ß¢j©îå¥›� Sh:»3721 ��VQ› Ó b4 ‰ l£¡ a¡ã£©ó Ã Ü à¤o¢ ã 1¤Ž©ó Ï bË¤1¡Š¤ Û©ó Ï Ì 1 Š Û é¢6 a¡ã£ é¢ ç¢ì aÛ¤Ì 1¢ì‰¢ aÛŠ£ y©îá¢ WQ› Ó b4 ‰ l£¡ 2¡à b¬ a ã¤È à¤o Ç Ü ó£ Ï Ü å¤ a ×¢ìæ Ã è©îŠ¦a Û¡Ü¤à¢v¤Š¡ß©îå XQ› Ï b •¤j | Ï¡ó aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡  b¬ö¡1¦b í n Š Ó£ k¢ Ï b¡‡ a aÛ£ ˆ¡ô a¤n ä¤– Š ê¢ 2¡bÛ¤b ß¤¡ í Ž¤n –¤Š¡¢é¢6 Ó b4 Û é¢ ß¢ì¨¬ó a¡ã£ Ù Û Ì ì¡ô£¥ ß¢j©îå¥ YQ› Ï Ü à£ b¬ a æ¤ a ‰ a… a æ¤ í j¤À¡“ 2¡bÛ£ ˆ©ô ç¢ì Ç †¢ë£¥ Û è¢à =b Ó b4 í b ß¢ì¨¬ó a m¢Š©í†¢ a æ¤ m Ô¤n¢Ü ä©ó × à b Ó n Ü¤o ã 1¤Ž¦b 2¡bÛ¤b ß¤¡> a¡æ¤ m¢Š©í†¢ a¡Û£ b¬ a æ¤ m Ø¢ìæ u j£ b‰¦a Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë ß b m¢Š©í†¢ a æ¤ m Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢–¤Ü¡z©îå PR› ë u b¬õ ‰ u¢3¥ ß¡å¤ a Ó¤– b aÛ¤à †©íä ò¡ í Ž¤È¨ó9 Ó b4 í bß¢ì¨¬ó a¡æ£ aÛ¤à Ü b í b¤m à¡Š¢ëæ 2¡Ù Û¡î Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìÚ Ï b¤Š¢x¤ a¡ã£©ó Û Ù ß¡å aÛä£ b•¡z©îå QR› Ï ‚ Š x ß¡ä¤è b  b¬ö¡1¦b í n Š Ó£ k¢9 Ó b4 ‰ l£¡ ã v£¡ä©ó ß¡å aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ;›� Sh:»3722 ���Meali Şerifi Vaktâ ki kıvamına irip dengini buldu ona bir hâkimiyyetle bir ılim verdik ve işte muhsinlere böyle mükâfat ederiz 14 Bir de şehre girdi ehalisinin bir gaflet demi idi, derken orada iki adam buldu döğüşüyorlardı biri şiy'asından biri de düşmanından, binaenaleyh şiy'asından olan ondan düşmanından olana karşı istimdad etti Musâ da ona bir yumruk indirdi işini bitiriverdi, bu dedi: Şeytanın işinden, o cidden şaşırtıcı belli bir düşman 15 Ya rabb dedi: doğrusu ben nefsime yazık ettim, artık mağrifetinle benim suçumu ört: o da mağrifet buyurdu, hakıkat o, öyle ğafur öyle rahîmdir 16 Ya rabb! Dedi: bana olan bu in'amın hakkı için artık mücrimlere aslâ zahîr olmam 17 Derken şehirde korku içinde sabahı etti gözetiyordu, baktı ki dün kendisinden yardım istiyen ona yine feryad ediyor, Musâ ona besbelli sen yaramazsın dedi 18 Deyip de o ikisinin bir düşmanı olan herifi yakalayıvermek isteyince: ya Musâ dedi: dün bir adamı öldürdüğün gibi benî de öldürmek mi istiyorsun, ara düzelticilerden olmak istemeyip de yer yüzünde bir zorba mı olmak istiyorsun 19 Şehrin öte başından bir adam da koşarak geldi: Musâ dedi: haberin olsun hey'et, seni öldürmek için hakkında emri müzakere ediyorlar, hemen çık! Ben cidden senin hayırhahlarındanım 20 Derhal oradan korku ile çıktı gözetiyordu, dedi: ya rabbi! kurtar beni bu zalim kavmden 21 ��RR› ë Û à£ b m ì u£ é m¡Ü¤Ô b¬õ ß †¤í å Ó b4 Ç Ž¨ó ‰ 2£©ó¬ a æ¤ í è¤†¡í ä©ó  ì a¬õ aÛŽ£ j©î3¡ SR› ë Û à£ b ë ‰ … ß b¬õ ß †¤í å ë u † Ç Ü î¤é¡ a¢ß£ ò¦ ß¡å aÛä£ b¡ í Ž¤Ô¢ìæ 9 ë ë u † ß¡å¤ …¢ëã¡è¡á¢ aß¤Š a m î¤å¡ m ˆ¢ë… aæ¡7 Ó b4 ß b  À¤j¢Ø¢à 6b Ó bÛ n b Û bã Ž¤Ô©ó y n£¨ó í¢–¤†¡‰ aÛŠ£¡Ç b¬õ¢ ë a 2¢ìã b ‘ ,î¤ƒ¥ × j©îŠ¥›� Sh:»3723 ��TR› Ï Ž Ô¨ó Û è¢à b q¢á£ m ì Û£¨ó¬ a¡Û ó aÛÄ£¡3£¡ Ï Ô b4 ‰ l£¡ a¡ã£©ó Û¡à b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤o a¡Û ó£ ß¡å¤  î¤Š§ Ï Ô©îŠ¥ UR› Ï v b¬õ m¤é¢ a¡y¤†¨íè¢à b m à¤’©ó Ç Ü ó a¤n¡z¤î b¬õ§9 Ó bÛ o¤ a¡æ£ a 2©ó í †¤Ç¢ìÚ Û¡î v¤Œ¡í Ù a u¤Š ß b Ô î¤o Û ä 6b Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ê¢ ë Ó —£ Ç Ü î¤é¡ aÛ¤Ô – — = Ó b4 Û bm ‚ Ñ¤® ã v ì¤p ß¡å aÛ¤Ô ì¤â¡ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå VR› Ó bÛ o¤ a¡y¤†¨íè¢à b í b¬ a 2 o¡ a¤n b¤u¡Š¤ê¢9 a¡æ£  î¤Š ß å¡ a¤n b¤u Š¤p aÛ¤Ô ì¡ô£¢ aÛ¤b ß©îå¢ WR› Ó b4 a¡ã£©ó¬ a¢‰©í†¢ a æ¤ a¢ã¤Ø¡z Ù a¡y¤† ô a2¤ä n ó£ ç bm î¤å¡ Ç Ü¨¬ó a æ¤ m b¤u¢Š ã©ó q à bã¡ó y¡v w§7 Ï b¡æ¤ a m¤à à¤o Ç ’¤Š¦a Ï à¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡Ú 7 ë ß b¬ a¢‰©í†¢ a æ¤ a ‘¢Õ£ Ç Ü î¤Ù 6  n v¡†¢ã©ó¬ a¡æ¤ ‘ b¬õ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¡å aÛ–£ bÛ¡z©îå XR› Ó b4 ‡¨Û¡Ù 2 î¤ä©ó ë 2 î¤ä Ù 6 a í£ à b aÛ¤b u Ü î¤å¡ Ó š î¤o¢ Ï Ü b Ç¢†¤ë aæ Ç Ü ó£ 6 ë aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü¨ó ß bã Ô¢ì4¢ ë ×©î3¥;›� Sh:»3724 Meali Şerifi Vaktâ ki Medyen cihetine yöneldi, ola ki rabbım beni düz yola çıkara dedi 22 Ve vaktâ ki Medyen suyuna vardı, üzerinde bir küme insan buldu suluyorlar, ötelerinde de iki dişi ehli buldu sakınıp duruyorlar, derdiniz nedir? Dedi "biz: çobanlar çekip gitmeyince sulamayız ve bizim babamız büyük bir pirdir" dediler 23 Bunun üzerine ikisine sulayıverdi, sonra gölgeye çekildi de "ya rabbi! dedi: ben cidden bana indirdiğin hayırdan dolayı bir fakirim "24 Derken o ikinin birisi bir edeb-ü haya üzere yürüyerek ona geldi, "babam seni da'vet ediyor bize su çekiverdiğin ecrini sana ödemek için" dedi bunun üzerine varıp ona kıssayı anlatınca, korkma, dedi, kurtuldun o kavmden, o zalimlerden 25 O ikinin biri, babacığım! Dedi: onu ecîr tut, çünkü tuttuğun ecîrlerin en hayırlısı o kavîy, emîn adam 26 Dedi: haberin olsun ben şu iki kızımın birini sana nikâh etmek istiyorum, sen bana sekiz sene ecîrlik etmek üzere ki eğer onu doldurursan, o da kendinden, maamafih seni zorlamak istemiyorum inşaallah beni salihînden bulacaksın 27 Dedi: o, benimle senin aramızda, iki müddetin her hangisini ödersem demek aleyhime husumet yok ve Allah mukavelemiz üzerine vekîl 28 22.��ß †¤í å ›� Yukarılarda geçtiği üzere Şuayb aleyhisselâmın memleketi. 23.��y n£¨ó í¢–¤†¡‰ aÛŠ£¡Ç b¬õ¢›� VÜRUD, suya gitmek, SUDUR, sudan dönmek olduğu gibi ısdar da hayvanları sudan çekip götürmektir. �‰Çbõ� = RİÂ: raînin cem'ı, çobanlar. ��m ˆ¢ë… aæ¡7›� �‡ë…� = ZEVD: men'ü def'ı etmek, ya'ni diğerleri sularken bu ikisi hayvanlarını sakındırıp duruyorlar. ��a¡ã£©ó Û¡à b¬ a ã¤Œ Û¤o a¡Û ó£ ß¡å¤  î¤Š§ Ï Ô©îŠ¥›� - Sh:»3725 Burada iki ma'nâ vardır: birisi « �Ûbâ� » « fakîr » in sılası ve « �a ã¤Œ Û¤o � » muzari' ma'nâsına olmak üzere «yarab her ne hayır indirirsen muhtacım» demektir. Birisi de « �Ûbâ� » ta'lil olmak üzere «yarabbi hakkımda hayır olmak üzere başıma getirdiğin serencamdan dolayı bir fakır oldum, çok muhtacım» demektir ki bu ma'nâ daha zâhirdir. ��YR› Ï Ü à£ b Ó š¨ó ß¢ì ó aÛ¤b u 3 ë  b‰ 2¡b ç¤Ü¡é©¬ a¨ã  ß¡å¤ u bã¡k¡ aÛÀ£¢ì‰¡ ã b‰¦7a Ó b4 Û¡b ç¤Ü¡é¡ aß¤Ø¢r¢ì¬a a¡ã£©ó¬ a¨ã Ž¤o¢ ã b‰¦a Û È Ü£©ó¬ a¨m©îØ¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b 2¡‚ j Š§ a ë¤ u ˆ¤ë ñ§ ß¡å aÛä£ b‰¡ Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m –¤À Ü¢ìæ PS› Ï Ü à£ b¬ a m¨îè b ã¢ì…¡ô ß¡å¤ ‘ bŸ¡óª¡ aÛ¤ì a…¡ aÛ¤b í¤à å¡ Ï¡ó aÛ¤j¢Ô¤È ò¡ aÛ¤à¢j b‰ × ò¡ ß¡å aÛ’£ v Š ñ¡ a æ¤ í b ß¢ì¨¬ó a¡ã£©ó¬ a ã b¯ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå = QS› ë a æ¤ a Û¤Õ¡ Ç – bÚ 6 Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a¨ç b m è¤n Œ£¢ × b ã£ è b u b¬æ£¥ ë Û£¨ó ß¢†¤2¡Š¦a ë Û á¤ í¢È Ô£¡k¤6 í b ß¢ì¨¬ó a Ó¤j¡3¤ ë Û b m ‚ Ñ¤® a¡ã£ Ù ß¡å aÛ¤b¨ß¡ä©îå RS› a¢¤Ü¢Ù¤ í † Ú Ï©ó u î¤j¡Ù m ‚¤Š¢x¤ 2 î¤š b¬õ ß¡å¤ Ë î¤Š¡ ¢ì¬õ§9 ë a™¤à¢á¤ a¡Û î¤Ù u ä by Ù ß¡å aÛŠ£ ç¤k¡ Ï ˆ aã¡Ù 2¢Š¤ç bã bæ¡ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù a¡Û¨ó Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ ë ß Ü b¯ö¡é©6 a¡ã£ è¢á¤ × bã¢ìa Ó ì¤ß¦b Ï b¡Ô©îå ›� �� Sh:»3726 � ��SS› Ó b4 ‰ l£¡ a¡ã£©ó Ó n Ü¤o¢ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ã 1¤Ž¦b Ï b  bÒ¢ a æ¤ í Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìæ¡ TS› ë a ©ó ç¨Š¢ëæ¢ ç¢ì a Ï¤– |¢ ß¡ä£©ó Û¡Ž bã¦b Ï b ‰¤¡Ü¤é¢ ß È¡ó ‰¡…¤õ¦a í¢– †£¡Ó¢ä©óe9 a¡ã£©ó¬ a  bÒ¢ a æ¤ í¢Ø ˆ£¡2¢ìæ¡ US› Ó b4  ä ’¢†£¢ Ç š¢† Ú 2¡b ©îÙ ë ã v¤È 3¢ Û Ø¢à b ¢Ü¤À bã¦b Ï Ü b í –¡Ü¢ìæ a¡Û î¤Ø¢à b 2¡b¨í bm¡ä 7b a ã¤n¢à b ë ß å¡ am£ j È Ø¢à b aÛ¤Ì bÛ¡j¢ìæ VS› Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ç¢á¤ ß¢ì¨ó 2¡b¨í bm¡ä b 2 î£¡ä bp§ Ó bÛ¢ìa ß b ç¨ˆ a¬ a¡Û£ b ¡z¤Š¥ ß¢1¤n Š¦ô ë ß b  à¡È¤ä b 2¡è¨ˆ a Ï©ó¬ a¨2 b¬ö¡ä b aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå WS› ë Ó b4 ß¢ì¨ó ‰ 2£©ó¬ a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡à å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤è¢†¨ô ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ê© ë ß å¤ m Ø¢ìæ¢ Û é¢ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ†£ a‰¡6 a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ XS› ë Ó b4 Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ¢ í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à Ü b¢ ß bÇ Ü¡à¤o¢ Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a¡Û¨é§ Ë î¤Š©ô7 Ï b ë¤Ó¡†¤ Û©ó í b ç bß bæ¢ Ç Ü ó aÛÀ£©îå¡ Ï bu¤È 3¤ Û©ó • Š¤y¦b Û È Ü£©ó¬ a Ÿ£ Ü¡É¢ a¡Û¨¬ó a¡Û¨é¡ ß¢ì¨ó= ë a¡ã£©ó Û b Ã¢ä£¢é¢ ß¡å aÛ¤Ø b‡¡2©îå ›� �� Sh:»3726 � ��YS› ë a¤n Ø¤j Š ç¢ì ë u¢ä¢ì…¢ê¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ aÛ¤z Õ£¡ ë Ã ä£¢ì¬a a ã£ è¢á¤ a¡Û î¤ä b Û bí¢Š¤u È¢ìæ PT› Ï b  ˆ¤ã bê¢ ë u¢ä¢ì… ê¢ Ï ä j ˆ¤ã bç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤î á£¡7 Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¤ × î¤Ñ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå QT› ë u È Ü¤ä bç¢á¤ a ö¡à£ ò¦ í †¤Ç¢ìæ a¡Û ó aÛä£ b‰7¡ ë í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ Û bí¢ä¤– Š¢ëæ RT› ë a m¤j È¤ä bç¢á¤ Ï©ó ç¨ˆ¡ê¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b Û È¤ä ò¦7 ë í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ ç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à Ô¤j¢ìy©îå ;›� � Meali Şerifi Vaktâ ki Mûsâ, artık eceli ödedi ve ehlile yola çıktı Tur canibinden bir ateş hissetti, ehlile durun dedi: ben bir ateş hissettim, ümid ederim ki size ondan bir haber getiririm veya o ateşten bir eksi, belki bir ocak yakar ısınırsınız 29 Derken ona varınca vâdinin sağ kıyısından o mübarek buk'ada ağaçtan nidâ olundu, şöyle ki: ya Mûsâ, haberin olsun benim ben: Allah rabbül'alemin 30 Ve şöyle: bırak Asânı, derken onu sanki (bir cânn) bir çevik yılan gibi ihtizaz ediyor görünce öyle bir dönüp kaçtı ki arkasına bile bakmadı, ya Mûsâ, yüzünü dön ve korkma çünkü sen aminîndensin 31 Elini koynuna sok çıksın bembeyaz, bir âfetsiz, ve heybetten cenahını kendine kavuştur, işte bu ikisi sana iki bünhan, rabbından Fir'avne ve cem'ıyyetine, çünkü onlar fasık bir kavm oldular 32 Dedi: ya rabbi! ben onlardan bir adam öldürdüm korkarım beni hemen öldürürler 33 Biraderim Harûn ise lisanca benden fesahatlidir Sh:»3728 beni tasdık eder bir muavin olmak üzere maıyyetimde ona da risalet ver. doğrusu ben beni tekzib ederler diye korkarım 34 Buyurdu ki biraderinle bâzûna kuvvet vereceğiz ve sizin için bir saltanat kuracağız da size irişemiyecekler âyetlerimizin hakkı için siz ve size tabi' olanlar galip geleceksiniz 35 Vaktâ ki Musâ. bunun üzerine açık açık âyetlerimizle onlara vardı bu, dediler: sırf uydurma bir sihir, biz bunu evvelki atalarımızda dahi işitmedik 36 Musâ da, rabbım daha iyi bilir, dedi: tarafından hidayetle gelen kim? Ve yurdun akıbeti kimin olur? Doğrusu bu: zalimler felâh bulmaz 37 Fir'avn ise dediki: ey millet, ben sizin için benden başka bir tanrı bilmiyorum, haydi benim için çamura ocağı yak da ya Hâmân bana bir kule yap belki Musânın tanrısına muttali' olurum, maamafih ben onu her halde yalancılardan sanıyorum 38 Hem de o ve askerleri yer yüzünde haksızlıkla kibirlenmek istediler ve zannettiler ki onlar bize iâde olunmıyacaklar 39 Biz de kendisini ve ordularını tuttuk da deryaya fırlatıverdik, şimdi bak o zâlimlerin akıbeti nasıl oldu? 40 Biz onları öyle baş kumandanlar yaptık ki ateşe da'vet ederler ve kıyamet günü yardım olunmazlar 41 Hem kendilerine bu Dünyada arkalarından bir lâ'net yağdırmaktayız hem de Kıyamet günü bunlar pek menfurlardandırlar 42 29.��Ï Ü à£ b Ó š¨ó ß¢ì ó aÛ¤b u 3 ›� yeknazarda hangi eceli ödediği belli olmuyor gibi ise de düşünülünce fazlasını ödediği ve hiç bir eceli kalmadığı anlaşılır. Çünkü kerîm olan va'dine vefa eder, eserler de buna delâlet eylemektedir. Hattâ ba'zılarında on sene daha fazla kaldığı rivayet edilmiştir. ��ë  b‰ 2¡b ç¤Ü¡é©¬›� ve ehliyle yürüdü; yola çıktı - nereye gidiyordu? Bu beyan edilmiyor, ba'zıları Mısra demişler lâkin « ��a  bÒ¢ a æ¤ í Ô¤n¢Ü¢ìæ¡� » demesi buna münafi görünür. Ba'zıları da Kudse doğru demişler ki daha sâlim ve ma'nîdar Sh:»3729 görünür ��a¨ã  ß¡å¤ u bã¡k¡ aÛÀ£¢ì‰¡ ã b‰¦7a›� Tur canibinden ya'ni dağ cihetinden bir ateş hissetti - dıkkat olunursa bu ifade gayet sâde ve zâhir görünmekle beraber işârâtında iyzaha sığmıyacak bir çok derinlikler vardır. Meselâ «if'al» den veya «müfaale» den olması muhtemil olan « ��a¨ã  � » bir ihsas ifade etmekle beraber kaba bir ihsasın değil üns ifade eden derin ve insanî bir ihsasın ifadesidir Netekim « ��Ï b¡æ¤ a¨ã Ž¤n¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ ‰¢‘¤†¦a� » de rüşd iynası derin bir ihsastır. Şübhe yok ki «ehasse» denilmeyip de «ânese» buyurulması bir letafeti mahsusayi hâizdir. Bunu ancak zevk takdir eder. « ��ã b‰¦a� » deki tenvinin tenkirindeki garaib ve acaiblik de öyle. ��Û È Ü£©ó¬ a¨m©îØ¢á¤ ß¡ä¤è b 2¡‚ j Š§›� belki ondan size bir haber getiririm - demek ki yoldu bir haber almağa muhtac sıkıntılı bir vaz'iyyette bulunuyorlardı, bunu şu rivayetlerle iyzah etmişlerdir: 1- Kış mevsimi ehliyle, maliyle çıkmış ve Şam mülûkünden hazeren yolun gayrısını tutmuştu, zevcesi hamil idi, berriyye de gidiyor yollarını bilmiyorlardı, bu yürüyüş onu karanlık soğuk, karlı bir gecede Turun sağına garb canibine sevketmiş idi. 2- Haremine gayretinden geceleyin refıklariyle buluşur, gündüz ayrılırdı, derken bir gün yolu şaşırdı gece geldi çattı, derken haremini ağrı tuttu, çakmağını çaktı ateş almadı, bir de baktı uzaktan bir ateş parlıyor, işte o vakıt «durun!» dedi ben bir ateş hissettim belki ondan size bir haber getiririm. ��a ë¤ u ˆ¤ë ñ§ ß¡å aÛä£ b‰¡›� yâhud o ateşten bir eksi, ilâh... 30.��Ï Ü à£ b¬ a m¨îè b ã¢ì…¡ô ›� derken ona varınca nida olundu ��ß¡å¤ ‘ bŸ¡óª¡ aÛ¤ì a…¡ aÛ¤b í¤à å¡›� vadînin sağ kıyısından - Musâya Sh:»3730 nazaran sağ, yâhud «eymen» lâfzının diğer ma'nâsiyle: vadînin en meymenetli kıyısından ki « ��aÛ¤bª í¤à å Ï bÛ¤bª í¤à å � » müeddasınca bil'işare sağ demek olur. ��Ï¡ó aÛ¤j¢Ô¤È ò¡ aÛ¤à¢j b‰ × ò¡›� o mübarek bukada - BUK'A, yanındaki arazınin hey'etinden başka türlü olan kıt'ai arz demektir. Mübarek olması Allah tealânın bilhassa âyât ve envarına mazher olması, ya'ni risalet ve teklimin burada husule gelmesi hasebiledir. ��ß¡å aÛ’£ v Š ñ¡›� ağaçtan - nida olundu. Bu ağacı ba'zıları unnab, ba'zıları semüre: mügaylan dikeni nevınden bir bâdiye ağacı « ba'zıları avsec, ya'ni sincan dikeni veya Musa ağacı denilen dikenli bir ağaç, ba'zıları da ulleyk, ya'ni sarmaşık veya böğütlen diye rivayet etmişlerdir. Alusî diyor ki; bu günkü Tevratta mezkûr olan da ulleykadır. İşbu « ��ß¡å¤ ‘ bŸ¡óª¡› ß¡å aÛ’£ v Š ñ¡›� » den bedeli iştimaldir. Ağaç nida etti değil, ağaçtan nida olundu ��a æ¤›� şöyle diye : ��í b ß¢ì¨¬ó a¡ã£©ó¬ a ã b¯ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå =›� Yâ Musâ, hakikat ben im ben Allah rabbül'âlemîn « �Ÿé� » sûreninde « ��í b ß¢ì¨ó a¡ã£©ó¬ a ã¯ b ‰ 2£¢Ù � » nida olundu. « �Ÿ� » de de « ��a æ¤ 2¢ì‰¡Ú ß å¤ Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡ ë ß å¤ y ì¤Û è 6b ë ¢j¤z bæ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ‰ l£¡ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå � » nida olundu diye geçmişti. İmam Fahruddini Razî bu farkların vechini anlatmak için der ki: bunların beyninde münafat yoktur, Allah tealâ hepsini anlatmış ancak her Sûrede o nida mazmununun bir kısmını hikâye buyurmuştur. Kazıy ile Ebüssüud da «fark yalnız lâfızdadır, asıl murad olan ma'nâda münafat yoktur» demişler, bu ise Kur'an yalnız ma'nâyı hikâye etmişler demek olacağından «nida» nın bir lâfız ve savt ile değil, yalnız bir ma'nâdan ıbaret olduğunu zannettirebileceği gibi kıssanın üç Sûrede tekrar edilmesinin vechini de iyzah etmiyor. Halbuki her birinde kıssa Sh:»3731 sırf bir tekrardan ıbaret olmayıp diğerinde söylenmiyen bir vech ile beyan edilmiş olduğundan Razînin dediği gibi «nida» nın müştemil olduğu mazmun da öyledir. Hepsinin zâhiri Mûsâ aleyhisselâmın bir kelâmı lâfzî işitmiş olmasıdır. Burada Mutezile demişlerdir ki « ��ß¡å aÛ’£ v Š ñ¡� » sarahatiyle Mûsâ aleyhisselâm nidayı secereden işitmiştir. Ve bu nida ile mütekellim olan da Allah tealâdır. Halbuki Allah Tealâ bir cisimde olmaktan münezzehtir. Demek ki Allah tealânın tekellümü ancak bir cisimde kelâm halk etmekledir. Buna karşı kelâm sıfatının kıdemine kail olan Ebû mansuri mâtürîdî ve mâverâennehir Türk uleması derler ki Allah tealânın zatı ile kaim olan kelâmı kadîm işidilmez, işidilen ancak ses ve huruftur. Ve işte ağaçta yaradılan ve ondan işidilen odur. Ebülhaseni eş'arî de demiştir ki cisim ve araz olmıyan kelâmı nefsînin de mesmu' olması mümkindir �açg�. İmamı Gazali de bunu te'yid eylemiştir. Sofiyyeden ba'zıları da demiştir ki : savt ile kelâmı lâfzîyi işitti ve bu, Hak celle ve alânın hikmeti muktezasınca dilediği mezâhirden birinde zuhurundan sonra oldu öyle ki sübhanehu ve tealâ zuhurıyle beraber yine ıtlakı üzere - hattâ ıtlak kaydinden bile -bâkıy idi. Hadîsi sahihte vârid olmuştur ki: Allah tealâ, yevmi Kıyamette kullarına bir surette tecelli edecek ben rabbınızım diyecek de tanımıyacaklar, sonra diğer bir surette tecelli edecek o vakıt tanıyacaklar �açg�. Fakat o zaman böyle zuhur olsa idi bilahare mîkatta « ��a ‰¡ã©¬ó a ã¤Ä¢Š¤ a¡Û î¤Ù 6� » talebine hacet görmez veya « ��Û å¤ m Š¨íä©ó� » ile karşılanmaz veya « ��Ï Ü à£ b m v Ü£¨ó ‰ 2£¢é¢ Û¡Ü¤v j 3¡ u È Ü é¢ … ×£¦b ë  Š£ ß¢ì¨ó • È¡Ô¦7b� » tecellisini daha o zaman olmuş olurdu. Haseni Basrî Hazretleri Mûsâ aleyhisselâma nidai vahy ile nida olundu « ��Ï b¤n à¡É¤ Û¡à b í¢ìy¨ó� » buna delîldir demiş, cumhurı Sh:»3732 ulema buna razı olmamış, Allah tealâ ona vasıtasız kelâm söyledi, buna delîl « ��ë × Ü£ á aÛÜ£¨é¢ ß¢ì¨ó m Ø¤Ü©îà¦7b� » dır, zira vahy olsa idi Enbiya arasında Kelîm isminin Hazreti Musâya ıhtısası olmazdı. «Festemi' limâ yuhâ» da vahy ile değil, sarih kelâm ile söylenmiştir. demişlerdir. Fakat burada « ��QU› ë ß b × bæ Û¡j ’ Š§ a æ¤ í¢Ø Ü£¡à é¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û£ b ë y¤î¦b a ë¤ ß¡å¤ ë ‰ a¬ôª¡¯ y¡v bl§ a ë¤ í¢Š¤¡3 ‰ ¢ìÛ¦b Ï î¢ìy¡ó 2¡b¡‡¤ã¡é© ß b í ’ b¬õ¢6 a¡ã£ é¢ Ç Ü¡ó£¥ y Ø©îá¥›� » âyetini unutmamak lâzım gelir. Zira diğer müfessirîn de Mûsâya olan teklimin burada « illâ vahyen » kısmında dahil olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Şu halde Haseni Basrî Hazretlerinin muradı da bu olmak lâzım gelir. Çünkü bu âyette vahiy Resul irsaliyle olan iyhaye mukabil zikredildiğinden bilâ vasıta vahiy demektir. Bu da yalnız ilkai ma'nâ ile olabileceği gibi ilkai lâfz ile dahi olabilir ve işte Musâya da böyle olmuştur. 31.��ë a æ¤ a Û¤Õ¡ Ç – bÚ 6›� - « ��a æ¤ í b ß¢ì¨¬ó� » üzerine ma'tuf, ya'ni bir de şöyle nida olundu: bırak o Asanı ��Ï Ü à£ b ‰ a¨ç b›� - bu gibi « fa » lara fasîha denilir, hal delâletiyle hafzolunmuş cümleleri iş'ar eder ki: «bunun üzerine bıraktı bırakınca sanki bir yılan imiş gibi ihtizaza başladı, öyle ihtizaz ediyor görünce» demektir. ��í b ß¢ì¨¬ó a Ó¤j¡3¤ ë Û b m ‚ Ñ¤® a¡ã£ Ù ß¡å aÛ¤b¨ß¡ä©îå ›� - bu cümlede bir kavil geçtiği mukadderdir. Ya'ni böyle denildi - çünkü «Tâsîn» de geçtiği üzere « ��Û bí ‚ bÒ¢ Û † ô£ aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü¢ìæ >� » dır. 32.����u î¤j¡Ù ›�� - Ceyb, esasen gömleği, cübbenin baş tarafındaki açıklığa denir ki koyun ta'bir ettiğimiz yaka açığıdır. Bildiğimiz ceybe ıtlakı sonradan müvelleddir. ��ë a™¤à¢á¤ a¡Û î¤Ù u ä by Ù ß¡å aÛŠ£ ç¤k¡›� ve korkudan cenahını kendine kavuştur. - Cenahtan murad iki kuldur. Bu emir, iki ma'nâyı iş'ar eder: Birisi bu makamda mehabetten korkup kaçma da kollarını kavuşturup emre âmâde dur, ikincisi: her hangi bir korku vaz'ıyyetinde de kaçma etrafını derle topla, celâdet göster Sh:»3733 demek olabilir. ��Ï ˆ aã¡Ù ›� işte bu ikisi - Asa ile yedi bayzâ ki birisi korkutur, birisi tenvir ve tergib eder. 35.��ë ã v¤È 3¢ Û Ø¢à b ¢Ü¤À bã¦b›� ve sizin için bir saltanat bahşedeceğiz - ya'ni büyük bir tesallut ve galebe kuvveti vereceğiz de ��Ï Ü b í –¡Ü¢ìæ a¡Û î¤Ø¢à b›� ikinize de irişemiyecekler - ne el uzatabilecekler ne de ma'nen ve maddeten, ılmen ve hucceten kâ'bınıza yetişebilecekler ilh... ��2¡b¨í bm¡ä 7b›� âyetlerimiz hakkı için - mu'cizelerimiz ve bilhâssa o iki mu'cize sayesinde �����a ã¤n¢à b ë ß å¡ am£ j È Ø¢à b›� siz ve size tabi' olanlar ����aÛ¤Ì bÛ¡j¢ìæ ›�� galib geleceksiniz - demek yalnız kendileri değil, kendilerine tabi' olanlar da galib gelecekler 36.��Ó bÛ¢ìa ß b ç¨ˆ a¬›� bu, dediler - ya'ni senin âyet diye getirdiğin başka değil ��a¡Û£ b ¡z¤Š¥ ß¢1¤n Š¦ô›� uydurma bir sihir -ya'ni eskiden ma'lûm olmayıp yeni icad olunmuş bir sihir, yâhud hiç asl-u esası olmayıp mücerred göz boyama kabilinden olan bir sihir veya Allaha iftira edilen bir sihir şimdiye kadar içimizde görülmediği gibi ��ë ß b  à¡È¤ä b 2¡è¨ˆ a›� biz bunu - böyle bir sihri - veya bu da'vayı ��Ï©ó¬ a¨2 b¬ö¡ä b aÛ¤b ë£ Û©îå ›� eski atalarımızda dahi işitmedik. - Demek ki yeni muvaffakıyyetler yeni âyetlerle husule geliyor, hakıkaten nâfı' olan şeyleri eskiden yoktur diye reddedenler mahrum kalıyor. Onun için onların sihri müfterâ demelerine karşı 37. ��ë Ó b4 ß¢ì¨ó›� Musâ da şöyle dedi: ��‰ 2£©ó¬ a Ç¤Ü á¢›� rabbım daha iyi bilir ��2¡à å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤è¢†¨ô ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ê©›� nezdinden hidayetle gelen Sh:»3734 �� kim ��ë ß å¤ m Ø¢ìæ¢ Û é¢ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛ†£ a‰¡6›� ve yurdun akıbeti kimin olacak - ya'ni bu Dünya yurdunun sonunda hayırlı akıbet kimin olacak, akıbetin iyisi de olur kötüsüde netekim « ��q¢á£ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò aÛ£ ˆ©íå a  b¬ëª¢a aÛŽ£¢ì¬a¨¬ô� » buyurulmuştur, fakat ekseriya « �����ë aÛ¤È bÓ¡j ò¢ Û¡Ü¤à¢n£ Ô©îå � » gibi « �Ûbâ� » ile kullandığı zaman hayırlısı demek olur. Burada da « �Ûé� » kaydiyle hayra işaret olunmuştur. ��a¡ã£ é¢ Û b í¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à¢ìæ ›� hakıkat bu: zalimler felâh bulmaz - zulüm, haksızlık edenler murada iremez, hakkın âyatını, bürhanlarını uydurma sihirdir diye reddedenlerin haksız zalimler olduğunda ise şübhe yoktur. 38.��ë Ó b4 Ï¡Š¤Ç ì¤æ¢›� Firavn ise - bak ne zalim, cem'ıyyetini toplayıp da - dedi ki ��í b¬ a í£¢è b aÛ¤à Ü b¢›� ey millet: ey şu gözler dolduran cemaat ��ß bÇ Ü¡à¤o¢ Û Ø¢á¤ ß¡å¤ a¡Û¨é§ Ë î¤Š©ô7›� ben sizin için benden başka bir ilâh bilmiyorum - pek a'lâ bilir ki şu halkı yaradan kendisi değildir, kendisini de bir yaradan vardır. Lâkin ülûhiyyet yalnız onun hakkı olduğunu tanımıyor, halk ve ülûhiyyet yalnız mefhumlarına haksızlık ediyor, hukuk ve teşrı' kendi vaz-u iradesinden ibaret imiş, ne irade ederse olurmuş, hukm-ü hukûmetini nakzedebilecek mâfevk bir kuvvet yokmuş gibi gösteriyor, binaenaleyh nâs onun hukûmetine itaatten başka bir şey tanımasın, hep onu sevsin hep ondan korksun, hep ona kul olsun, ona tapsın istiyor, hem ma'budluk iddia ediyor hem sizin için benden başka bir ilâh bilmiyorum diyor, ilk önce yoktur demiyor, bilmiyorum diye insaflı görünmek istiyor ve Göklerin Yerin rabbı gûya Semayı rasad etmekle görünmesi lâzım gelen bir cisim ve cismanî imiş gibi tevehhüm ettirerek halka karşı ılm-ü fen yolundan bir desîse yapmak üzere de diyor ki : Sh:»3735 ��Ï b ë¤Ó¡†¤ Û©ó í b ç bß bæ¢ Ç Ü ó aÛÀ£©îå¡›� şimdi bir ocak yak benim için çamura da ya Hâman - tuğla pişir demeyip bu ta'biri kullanması kerpici tuğla yapmayı iptida Firavn düşünmüş olduğundan bu suretle san'ati ta'lim eylemiş deniliyor. ��Ï bu¤È 3¤ Û©ó • Š¤y¦b›� hemen bana bir kule yap - Semayı terassud edecek bir rasad kulesi bina et ��Û È Ü£©ó¬ a Ÿ£ Ü¡É¢ a¡Û¨¬ó a¡Û¨é¡ ß¢ì¨ó=›� belki çıkar Musânın ilâhına muttali' olurum ��ë a¡ã£©ó Û b Ã¢ä£¢é¢ ß¡å aÛ¤Ø b‡¡2©îå ›� maamafih ben onu her halde yalancılardan zannediyorum - ya'ni rabbül'âlemîn tarafından Peygamberlik da'vasında yalancı olduğunu zannediyor ise de her ihtimale karşı gûya ılm-ü fen dâiresinde bil'fiıl teharriyyat yaparak o yalanı meydana çıkaracak ve şayed onun ilâhını bulursa gûya onun da hakkından gelecek imiş gibi görünmek istiyor. Ba'zıları bunun sâde bir lâftan ıbaret kaldığını ve öyle bir kule ile göğe çıkmağa çalışmanın gayri ma'kul olduğunu söylemişler de diğer taraftan böyle bir kulenin yapılıp yıkıldığını nakl etmişlerdir. 39.��ë a¤n Ø¤j Š ç¢ì ë u¢ä¢ì…¢ê¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ aÛ¤z Õ£¡›� Hem o, ordulariyle Yer yüzünde bigayri hak daha kibirlenmek istedi - bilmiyorum demekle kalmadı. «Şuara» da geçtiği üzere Musâya « ��Û ÷¡å¡ am£ ‚ ˆ¤p a¡Û¨è¦b Ë î¤Š©ô Û b u¤È Ü ä£ Ù ß¡å aÛ¤à Ž¤v¢ìã©îå � » dedi, «Nâziât» da geleceği üzere mahşerini toplayıp « ��a ã ¯b ‰ 2£¢Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b Ç¤Ü¨ó9� » diye bağırdı ��ë Ã ä£¢ì¬a a ã£ è¢á¤ a¡Û î¤ä b Û bí¢Š¤u È¢ìæ ›� ve zannettiler ki onlar yakalanıp da bize getirilmiyecekler, 40. ��Ï b  ˆ¤ã bê¢ ë u¢ä¢ì… ê¢›� biz de onu ve ordularını tuttuk da ��Ï ä j ˆ¤ã bç¢á¤ Ï¡ó aÛ¤î á£¡7›� deryaya fırlatıverdik Sh:»3736 ��Ï bã¤Ä¢Š¤ × î¤Ñ × bæ Ç bÓ¡j ò¢ aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›� şimdi bak o zalimler akıbeti nasıl oldu? 41.��ë u È Ü¤ä bç¢á¤ a ö¡à£ ò¦›� biz onları öyle öncüller, öyle baş kumandanlar yaptık ki ��í †¤Ç¢ìæ a¡Û ó aÛä£ b‰7¡›� ateşe çağırırlar - Cehenneme götürecek fiıllere da'vet ederler ��ë í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ Û bí¢ä¤– Š¢ëæ ›� de Kıyamet günü nusrat olunmazlar 42.��ë a m¤j È¤ä bç¢á¤ Ï©ó ç¨ˆ¡ê¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b Û È¤ä ò¦7›� hem bu Dünyada arkalarına bir lâ'net takmışızdır. -Allahın ve Melâikenin ve nasın lâ'netleri ��ë í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ ç¢á¤ ß¡å aÛ¤à Ô¤j¢ìy©îå ;›� hem de Kıyamet günü onlar, o çirkin, menfur, matrutlardandırlar. - Çünkü tekebbür yalnız Allahın hakkıdır. Bir hadîsi kudsîde «kibriya benim ridâm, azamet izarımdır, her kim bunlardan birisinde bana niza' ederse ben onu ateşe koyarım» buyurulmuştur. Onun için ondan başkasının istikbarı bigayri hak istikbardır. Gelelim kıssadan hıssaya: ��ST› ë Û Ô †¤ a¨m î¤ä b ß¢ì ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ß b¬ a ç¤Ü Ø¤ä b aÛ¤Ô¢Š¢ëæ aÛ¤b¢ë@Û¨ó 2 – b¬ö¡Š Û¡Üä£ b¡ ë ç¢†¦ô ë ‰ y¤à ò¦ Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í n ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ TT› ë ß b ×¢ä¤o 2¡v bã¡k¡ aÛ¤Ì Š¤2¡ï£¡ a¡‡¤ Ó š î¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨ó ß¢ì ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š ë ß b ×¢ä¤o ß¡å aÛ’£ bç¡†©íå =›�� Sh:»3737 ��UT› ë Û¨Ø¡ä£ b¬ a ã¤’ b¤ã b Ó¢Š¢ëã¦b Ï n À bë 4 Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤È¢à¢Š¢7 ë ß b ×¢ä¤o q bë¡í¦b Ï©ó¬ a ç¤3¡ ß †¤í å m n¤Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a¨í bm¡ä b= ë Û¨Ø¡ä£ b ×¢ä£ b ß¢Š¤¡Ü©îå VT› ë ß b ×¢ä¤o 2¡v bã¡k¡ aÛÀ£¢ì‰¡ a¡‡¤ ã b… í¤ä b ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ ‰ y¤à ò¦ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù Û¡n¢ä¤ˆ¡‰ Ó ì¤ß¦b ß b¬ a m¨îè¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ã ˆ©íŠ§ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ù Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í n ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ WT› ë Û ì¤Û b¬ a æ¤ m¢–©îj è¢á¤ ß¢–©îj ò¥ 2¡à b Ó †£ ß o¤ a í¤†©íè¡á¤ Ï î Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa ‰ 2£ ä b Û ì¤Û b¬ a ‰¤ Ü¤o a¡Û î¤ä b ‰ ¢ìÛ¦b Ï ä n£ j¡É a¨í bm¡Ù ë ã Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå XT› Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ã b Ó bÛ¢ìa Û ì¤Û b¬ a¢ë@m¡ó ß¡r¤3 ß b¬ a¢ë@m¡ó ß¢ì¨ó6 a ë Û á¤ í Ø¤1¢Š¢ëa 2¡à b¬ a¢ë@m¡ó ß¢ì¨ó ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢7 Ó bÛ¢ìa ¡z¤Š aæ¡ m Ä bç Š ®a ë Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡ã£ b 2¡Ø¢3£§ × bÏ¡Š¢ëæ YT› Ó¢3¤ Ï b¤m¢ìa 2¡Ø¡n bl§ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ç¢ì a ç¤†¨ô ß¡ä¤è¢à b¬ a m£ j¡È¤é¢ a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå ›�� Sh:»3738 ��PU› Ï b¡æ¤ Û á¤ í Ž¤n v©îj¢ìa Û Ù Ï bÇ¤Ü á¤ a ã£ à b í n£ j¡È¢ìæ a ç¤ì a¬õ ç¢á¤6 ë ß å¤ a ™ 3£¢ ß¡à£ å¡ am£ j É ç ì¨íé¢ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ ç¢†¦ô ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›�� Meali Şerifi Celâlim hakkı için biz Mûsâya o kitabı kurûnı ûlâyı ihlâk ettiğimizden sonra nâsın vicdanlarını tenvir edecek basîretler, ve bir hidayet-ü rahmet olmak üzere verdik, gerek ki tezekkür ederler 43 Sen ise Musâya o emri kaza ettiğimiz sıra canibi garbîde değildin, o şâhidlerden de değildin 44 Ve lâkin biz bir çok karınlar inşa eyledik de onların üzerlerine omür uzadı, sen Medyen ehalisi içinde ikamet ederek âyetlerimizi onlardan okuyub öğrenmedin de ve lâkin biz olduk risalet verip gönderen 45 Hem biz o nidayı yaptığımız vakıt sen Tûrun canibinde de değildin ve lâkin rabbından bir rahmet olarak gönderildin ki senden evvel kendilerine bir nezîr gelmemiş olan bir kavmi inzar edesin gerek ki tezekkür edeler 46 Ellerinin takdim eylediği günahlar yüzünden başlarına birer musîbet gelib de o vakıt "ya rabbenâ bize bir Resûl gönderseydin de âyetlerine uyup verilse ya!" Dediler, ya bundan evvel Mûsâya verilene küfretmediler mi? İki sihir tezâhür etti dediler ve biz hiç birisine inanmayız dediler 48 De ki: o halde bu ikisinden daha doğru bir kitab getirin Allah tarafından da ben ona tabi' olayım eğer sadıksanız 49 Yine sana icâbet etmek istemezlerse artık bil ki onlar sırf kendi hevaları peşinde gidiyorlar, halbuki Allahdan bir doğru delil olmaksızın mücerred kendi hevası peşinde giden kimselerden daha şaşkın kim olabilir? Muhakkak ki Allah zâlimler güruhunu muvaffak etmez 50 Sh:»3739 43.��ë Û Ô †¤ a¨m î¤ä b ß¢ì ó aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ›� Celâlım hakkı için Mûsâya o kitabı, ya'ni Tevratı ��ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ ß b¬ a ç¤Ü Ø¤ä b aÛ¤Ô¢Š¢ëæ aÛ¤b¢ë@Û¨ó›� kurûni ûlâyı ihlâk ettiğimizden sonra - demek ki Kur'anın lisanında kurûnı ûlâ Fir'avnın helâkiyle hıtam buluyor. Ve işte sûrei « �Ÿé� » da Fir'avnın « ��Ï à b 2 b4¢ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¢ëæ¡ aÛ¤b¢ë@Û¨ó� » suâline « ��Ó b4 Ç¡Ü¤à¢è b Ç¡ä¤† ‰ 2©£ó Ï©ó ×¡n bl§7 Û b í š¡3£¢ ‰ 2©£ó ë Û b í ä¤Ž¨ó9� » cevabının ma'nâsı da bu olduğu buradan anlaşılıyor. Fir'avnın helâkinden veya Tevratın nüzulünden islâmın zuhuruna kadar kurunı vustâ oluyor, islâmın zuhûriylede âhir zaman, ya'ni kurûnı uhrâ başlıyor. Demek ki Hazreti Mûsânın bi'seti ile kurûnı ûlâ kapanıp kurûnı vustâ açıldığı gibi bi'seti Muhammediyye ile de kurûnı vustaya nihayet verilip kurûnı uhrâ açılıyor. Ancak Hazreti Musânın bi'setinden Fir'avnın garkına kadar olan müddet kurûnı ûlâya mahsub edilmiş olduğu gibi bi'seti Muhammediyyeden hicreti seniyye kadar olan müddet de kurunı vustaya mahsub edilerek tarihi islâm Hicretten başlamıştır. İşte Tevratı kurûnı ûlânın ihlâkinden sonra ��2 – b¬ö¡Š Û¡Üä£ b¡›� nâsın kalblerini tenvir edecek basîretler ��ë ç¢†¦ô ë ‰ y¤à ò¦›� ve bir hidayet ve rahmet olmak üzere verdik ��Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í n ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ ›� gerek ki tezekkür ederler diye - kurunı ûlânın halini düşünür ıbret alırlar da Fir'avn ve askerleri gibi zulüm, haksızlık etmezler, ateşe gitmezler diye. Bu suretle Tevratın nüzulü hikmetini beyandan sonra Kur'anın inzali hikmetiyle risaleti Mûhammediyyeyi de anlatmak için buyuruluyor ki : 44.��ë ß b ×¢ä¤o 2¡v bã¡k¡ aÛ¤Ì Š¤2¡ó£¡›� Sen ise o garbî canibinde - o dağın garb yakasında, Musânın Elvahı aldığı mîkat yerinde -değildin ��a¡‡¤ Ó š î¤ä b¬ a¡Û¨ó ß¢ì ó aÛ¤b ß¤Š ›� Musâya o emri kaza ettiğimiz Sh:»3740 sırada - ya'ni o vahiy ve Tevrat ile huküm verip Peygamberliği işini sağlamlaştırdığımız vakıt Mûsânın yanında olmadığın gibi ��ë ß b ×¢ä¤o ß¡å aÛ’£ bç¡†©íå =›� şâhidlerden de değildin - o zamanda, o asırda hazır mevcud olanlardan da değildin. 45. ��ë Û¨Ø¡ä£ b¬ a ã¤’ b¤ã b Ó¢Š¢ëã¦b›� Ve lâkin biz bir çok karınlar inşa ettik - kurûnı ûlânın helâkinden sonra Tevratın neş'ei hidayetiyle kurûnı vustâ husule geldi « ��Ï n À bë 4 Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤È¢à¢Š¢7›� » onların da üzerlerine omür uzadı - mururı zaman ile kocadılar, şaşkınlaştılar, o neş'e köreldi, o iyman dincliği, o amel kudreti kalmadı, kalbler katıldı, hissi dinî söndü, türlü bid'atler, ıhtılaflar, tarifler ile şeriat ve ahkâm bozuldu, bahusus sonlarına doğru fısk-u fetret çoğaldı. Binaenaleyh hikmeti ilâhiyye yeni bir ruh ile yeni bir teşri' ıktıza etti, Mûsânın hissettiği o ateşi yeniden duyurmak, mehabbetullah ile yeni bir hayat şevk-u neş'esi vermek için yeni bir kitab, yeni bir Peygamberle ahbar-u ahkâmı yenilemek lâzım geldi, bu sebeble sana vahiy gönderip bunları bildirdik. Tevrat, kurûnı vustayı tenvir için verildiği gibi bu suretle Kur'an da kurûnı vustanın fetretine nihayet verip kurunı cedîdeyi tenvir için gönderildi. Fıkıhta «ezmanın tegayyürü ile ahkâmın tegayyürü inkâr olunamaz» kaıdesinin bir esası demek olan bu vecîz âyet, bi'seti Muhamediyyenin bir sirr-ü hikmetini göstermekte ve Kur'anın her zaman hâkim olabilmesinin esas vechini anlatmaktadır. Ki tetavüli omür ile eskimiş olan cem'ıyyeti beşeriyyeyi emri hak olan diğer bir neş'et «bir neş'eti uhrâ» ile yenilemek kanunu, bunun mısdakı sûrei «Hadîd» de gelecek olan « ��a Û á¤ í b¤æ¡ Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå a¨ß ä¢ì¬a a æ¤ m ‚¤’ É Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤ Û¡ˆ¡×¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë ß b ã Œ 4 ß¡å aÛ¤z Õ£¡= ë Û b í Ø¢ìã¢ìa × bÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢ë@m¢ìa aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢ Ï À b4 Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤b ß †¢ Ï Ô Ž o¤ Ó¢Ü¢ì2¢è¢á¤6 ë × r©îŠ¥ ß¡ä¤è¢á¤ Ï b¡Ô¢ìæ P a¡Ç¤Ü à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í¢z¤ï¡ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž 2 È¤† ß ì¤m¡è 6b Ó †¤ 2 î£ ä£ b Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ¤b¨í bp¡ Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ � » âyetidir. «Allah tealâ bu ümmete muhakkak her yüz sene basında dinini yenileyecek kimse gönderir» mealindeki Sh:»3741 hadîsi şerif dahi asırdan asra bu âyetlerin tatbikına teşvık yollu bir va'ddir. Bunun ılmî ve amelî iki ciheti vardır. Ilmî cihetini Kur'anda, amelî cihetini de Resulullahın sünneti ile ümmetin tarihî seyrinde aramalıdır. « �a Û¤È¢Ü à bõ¢ ë ‰ q ò¢ a¤Ûb ã¤j¡î bõ¡� » hadîsi şerifinin mazmunu da bu suretle tecelli eder. Fakat dini tecdid etmek, dinde asıl olmıyan bid'at ihdas etmek demek olmadığını unutmamalıdır. Asılsız bid'at hevâdır, cem'ıyyeti gençleştirmez bozar, ihtilâfa düşürür, sapıtır. Hadîsi nebevîde « �×¢3£¢ 2¡†¤Ç ò§ ™ Ü bÛ ò¥ ë ×¢3£¢ ™ Üb Û ò§ Ï¡ó aÛä£ b‰¡� » buyurulduğu gibi her bid'at bir delâlettir ve her dalâlet ateştedir. - Bu iyzahtan anlaşılır ki burada Peygamberin ılmindeki temayüzü anlatmak için sevkolunan bu âyette lâtif ve belîğ bir iycaz vardır. Sebeb zikrolunmuş « �������Û¨Ø¡ä£ b�� » istidrâkinin asıl hedefi olan müsebbeb, hafzedilip sonra « ��ë Û¨Ø¡ä£ b ×¢ä£ b ß¢Š¤¡Ü©îå � » ile anlatılmıştır. Asıl ma'nâ şudur: Sen ne orada ne de o zamanda hâzır değil idin ki onları bilesin lâkin biz vahyile risalet verdik de bildin, sebebi de zaman uzamakla kurûnı vustâ eskimiş, dinler bozulmuş olduğundan yenilemek için yeni bir Peygamberin ba'si ıktiza etmiş olmasıdır. Burada şöyle bir suâli mukadder vardır. Hâzır ve şâhid değil ise başkalarından öğrenmiş olamaz mı? buna cevaben de buyuruluyor ki: ��ë ß b ×¢ä¤o q bë¡í¦b Ï©ó¬ a ç¤3¡ ß †¤í å m n¤Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a¨í bm¡ä b=›� Ve sen Medyenliler içinde ikamet etmiş de âyetlerimizi onlardan okuyarak öğrenmiş de değilsin - burada ehli Medyen zikri hass, iradei âmm kabîlindendir. Bunun bu tarzda söylenmesi Musâ ile mukayeseye bir işaret olmak içindir. Ya'ni Musânın Medyene gittiği ve orada, eğleştiği ma'lûm o, orada bir ta'lim görmüş olabilir, fakat sen öyle de değilsin, bulunduğun yerde kimseden okuyup öğrenmediğin herkesce ma'lûm olmakla beraber onun Medyene gidip eğleştiği Sh:»3742 gibi haricde ikamet edip ders almadığın da ma'lûm ��ë Û¨Ø¡ä£ b ×¢ä£ b ß¢Š¤¡Ü©îå ›� ve lâkin biz olduk risalet verip gönderen. 46.��ë ß b ×¢ä¤o 2¡v bã¡k¡ aÛÀ£¢ì‰¡ a¡‡¤ ã b… í¤ä b›� hem o nidayı ya'ni « ��í b ß¢ì¨¬ó a¡ã£©ó¬ a ã b¯ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ‰ l£¢ aÛ¤È bÛ à©îå =P ë a æ¤ a Û¤Õ¡ Ç – bÚ 6 aÛƒPPP� » nidasını yaptığımız vakıt da Tûrun yanında değildin ��ë Û¨Ø¡å¤ ‰ y¤à ò¦ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� velâkin rabbından bir rahmet olarak gönderildin ki ��Û¡n¢ä¤ˆ¡‰ Ó ì¤ß¦b ß b¬ a m¨îè¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ã ˆ©íŠ§ ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡Ù ›� senden evvel kendilerine bir nezîr gelmemiş olan bir kavmi inzar edesin ��Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í n ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ ›� gerek ki tezekkür ederler, nasıhat dinler, akıllarını başlarına alırlar diye - Bu kavmden murad, Arabdır deniliyor. Gerçi Araba mukaddemâ Hazreti İsmail gelmişti. Lâkin o Musâdan evvel kurûnı ûlâya aiddir. Söz ise kurûnı vustadadır. Kurûnı vustada onlara hiç bir Peygamber gelmemiştir. RAHMET, rahmeten lil'âlemîn olmakla beraber inzare bunlardan başlanılması şimdiye kadar kendilerine hiç bir nezîr gönderilmemiş olmak ı'tibariyle hepsinden ziyade şayanı merhamet olmalarındandır. Onun için bu nokta şu âyetle bilhassa ıhtar olunuyor: 47.��ë Û ì¤Û b¬ a æ¤ m¢–©îj è¢á¤ ß¢–©îj ò¥ 2¡à b Ó †£ ß o¤ a í¤†©íè¡á¤ Ï î Ô¢ìÛ¢ìa aÛƒ›� Ve işte sen bu hikmetlerle Mûsâya verilenden daha mühim bir kitab ile aynı rahmet olarak gönderildiğin halde 48.��Ï Ü à£ b u b¬õ ç¢á¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ã b›� bu suretle tarafımızdan kendilerine hak - o hakk olan Kuran - geldiği vakıt - tezekkür etmediler de ��Ó bÛ¢ìa Û ì¤Û b¬ a¢ë@m¡ó ß¡r¤3 ß b¬ a¢ë@m¡ó ß¢ì¨ó6›� Musâya verilen gibisi verilseya dediler ��a ë Û á¤ í Ø¤1¢Š¢ëa 2¡à b¬ a¢ë@m¡ó ß¢ì¨ó ß¡å¤ Ó j¤3¢7›� Sh:»3743 ya bundan evvel Mûsaya verilene küfretmediler demi? ��Ó bÛ¢ìa ¡z¤Š aæ¡ m Ä bç Š ®a›� iki sihir tezahür etti - biribirlerine müzaheret ediyorlar - dediler - Tevratı da Kur'anı da cazibesiyle insanı kandıran ve fakat aslı olmıyan bir sihir farz ettiler ��ë Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡ã£ b 2¡Ø¢3£§ × bÏ¡Š¢ëæ ›� ve biz hepsine kâfiriz dediler. - Mekkeliler Yehudîlere bir bayramlarında içlerinden bir hey'et gönderirler, onlara aleyhissalâtü vesselâmın şanından sordular, onlar da «Tevratta biz onu na't-ü sıfatiyle buluyoruz» dediler, işte bu hey'et dönüp Yehûdun söylediklerini haber verdiği zaman Mekke müşrikleri böyle dediler. - İşte Kur'anın fesahat ve belâgatine hayran olmakla beraber hakk olduğuna inanmıyan kâfirler de öyle derler. 49.��Ó¢3¤ Ï b¤m¢ìa 2¡Ø¡n bl§ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ç¢ì a ç¤†¨ô ß¡ä¤è¢à b¬›� de ki haydi Allah tarafından bu ikisinden - ya'ni Tevrat ile Kur'andan - ��daha doğru� daha hidayetkâr bir kitab getirin ��a m£ j¡È¤é¢›� �� ben ona tabi' olayım� ��a¡æ¤ ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ • b…¡Ó©îå ›� eğer sadıksanız - bunların insan aldatmak için uydurulmuş bir sihir oldukları iddiasında doğru iseniz daha doğrusunu getirmeniz lâzım gelir, getirin bakalım, fakat ne mümkin? Allah tarafından Tevrat ile Kur'andan daha doğru yol gösteren bir kitab getirebilir mi? 50.��Ï b¡æ¤ Û á¤ í Ž¤n v©îj¢ìa Û Ù ›� o halde sana yine icabet etmezler -daha doğrusunu getiremezlerse ki getiremiyecekleri muhakkaktır ��Ï bÇ¤Ü á¤ a ã£ à b í n£ j¡È¢ìæ a ç¤ì a¬õ ç¢á¤6›� artık bil ki sırf hevalarına tabi' oluyorlardır ��ë ß å¤ a ™ 3£¢ ß¡à£ å¡ am£ j É ç ì¨íé¢ 2¡Ì î¤Š¡ ç¢†¦ô ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡6›� halbuki Allahdan hiç bir delil olmaksızın Sh:»3744 mücerred hevasına tabi' olanlardan daha sapkın daha şaşkın kim olabilir? ��a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í è¤†¡ô aÛ¤Ô ì¤â aÛÄ£ bÛ¡à©îå ›� her halde Allah, zalimlerin doğru yola çıkarmaz. ��QU› ë Û Ô †¤ ë •£ Ü¤ä b Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤Ô ì¤4 Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í n ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ 6 ;RU› a Û£ ˆ©íå a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡é© ç¢á¤ 2¡é© í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ SU› ë a¡‡ a í¢n¤Ü¨ó Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¨ß ä£ b 2¡é©¬ a¡ã£ é¢ aÛ¤z Õ£¢ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡ä b¬ a¡ã£ b ×¢ä£ b ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡é© ß¢Ž¤Ü¡à©îå TU› a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù í¢ìª¤m ì¤æ a u¤Š ç¢á¤ ß Š£ m î¤å¡ 2¡à b • j Š¢ëa ë í †¤‰ ëª¢@æ 2¡bÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡ aÛŽ£ î£¡÷ ò ë ß¡à£ b ‰ ‹ Ó¤ä bç¢á¤ í¢ä¤1¡Ô¢ìæ UU› ë a¡‡ a  à¡È¢ìa aÛÜ£ Ì¤ì a Ç¤Š ™¢ìa Ç ä¤é¢ ë Ó bÛ¢ìa Û ä b¬ a Ç¤à bÛ¢ä b ë Û Ø¢á¤ a Ç¤à bÛ¢Ø¢á¤9  Ü bâ¥ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤9 Û bã j¤n Ì¡ó aÛ¤v bç¡Ü©îå VU› a¡ã£ Ù Û bm è¤†©ô ß å¤ a y¤j j¤o ë Û¨Ø¡å£ aÛÜ£¨é í è¤†©ô ß å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢7 ë ç¢ì a Ç¤Ü á¢ 2¡bÛ¤à¢è¤n †©íå WU› ë Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ¤ ã n£ j¡É¡ aÛ¤è¢†¨ô ß È Ù ã¢n ‚ À£ Ñ¤ ß¡å¤ a ‰¤™¡ä 6b a ë Û á¤ ã¢à Ø£¡å¤ Û è¢á¤ y Š ß¦b a¨ß¡ä¦b í¢v¤j¨¬ó a¡Û î¤é¡ q à Š ap¢ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§ ‰¡‹¤Ó¦b ß¡å¤ Û †¢ã£ b ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ Û bí È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›�� Sh:»3745 ��XU› ë × á¤ a ç¤Ü Ø¤ä b ß¡å¤ Ó Š¤í ò§ 2 À¡Š p¤ ß È©î’ n è 7b Ï n¡Ü¤Ù ß Ž b×¡ä¢è¢á¤ Û á¤ m¢Ž¤Ø å¤ ß¡å¤ 2 È¤†¡ç¡á¤ a¡Û£ b Ó Ü©îÜ¦b6 ë ×¢ä£ b ã z¤å¢ aÛ¤ì a‰¡q©îå YU› ë ß b × bæ ‰ 2£¢Ù ß¢è¤Ü¡Ù aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨ô y n£¨ó í j¤È s Ï©¬ó a¢ß£¡è b ‰ ¢ìÛ¦b í n¤Ü¢ìa Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤ a¨í bm¡ä 7b ë ß b ×¢ä£ b ß¢è¤Ü¡Ø¡ó aÛ¤Ô¢Š¨¬ô a¡Û£ b ë a ç¤Ü¢è b Ã bÛ¡à¢ìæ PV› ë ß b¬ a¢ë@m©în¢á¤ ß¡å¤ ‘ ó¤õ§ Ï à n bÊ¢ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë ‹©íä n¢è 7b ë ß b Ç¡ä¤† aÛÜ£¨é¡  î¤Š¥ ë a 2¤Ô¨ó6 a Ï Ü b m È¤Ô¡Ü¢ìæ ;›�� Meali Şerifi Celâlim hakkı için onlar hakkında sözü uladık da uladık ki iyi düşünsünler 51 Bundan evvel kendilerine kitab verdiklerimiz ona iyman ediyorlar 52 Hem kendilerine tilâvet olunur olunmaz "biz, dediler: buna iyman ettik bu şübhesiz hak, rabbımızdan, biz doğrusu evvelinden müsliman idik" 53 İşte bunlar ecirlerine iki kerre nâil kılınacaklar, çünkü sabretmişlerdir, hem de kötülüğünü iyilikle def'eyler ve kendilerine verdiğimiz rızıktan hayra sarf ederler 54 Ve lâğiv işittikleri zaman ondan yüzlerini çevirirler de "bize kendi amellerimiz size de kendi amelleriniz, selâmün aleyküm Allaha ısmarladık biz cahillik edenleri aramayız" derler 55 Doğrusu sen sevdiğine hidâyet veremezsin ve lâkin Allah, kimi dilerse hidayet verir ve hidayete irecekleri o, daha iyi bilir 56 Bir de, doğrusun amma biz o doğru yolu tutar seninle beraber olursak derhal yerimizden yurdumuzdan olur çarpılırız dediler, ya biz Sh:»3746 onlara darül'emân bir haremi mekân kılmadık da mı? Ona ledünnümüzden rızkolarak her şeyin semaralı toplanacak ve lâkin ekserîsi bilmezler 57 Bununla beraber biz maışetiyle şımarmış nice memleket helâk ettik, işte meskenleri bir daha arkalarından meskûn olmadı meğer ki pek az, ve hep biz vâris olduk 58 Hem rabbın memleketleri, ana noktasında kendilerine âyetlerimizi okur bir Resul göndermedikçe helâk edici değiller, hem de biz o memleketleri hep ahalisinin zulümleri halinde helâk etmişizdir 59 Hem size hangi bir şey verilmişse sırf Dünya hayatın geçici metaı ve ziynetidir, Allah yanındaki ise hem daha hayırlı hem bekalıdır, artık akıl etmez misiniz? 60 51.��ë Û Ô †¤ ë •£ Ü¤ä b Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤Ô ì¤4 ›� Onlara sözü uladık durduk - ya'ni Kur'an âyetlerini birbiri ardınca tevalî ettirdik ��Û È Ü£ è¢á¤ í n ˆ ×£ Š¢ëæ 6 ;›� ki tezekkür edeler - dinleyip düşünüp de iyman edeler diye. 52.��a Û£ ˆ©íå a¨m î¤ä bç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡é©›� Bundan, ya'ni Kur'an verilmezden evvel kitab verdiklerimiz - Yehûdden içlerinde Ebû Rıfaa bulunan on kişi iyman etmiş eza olunmuşlardı, ehli İncîlden kırk kişi Resulullaha bi'setinden mukaddem iyman etmişlerdi, otuz ikisi Ca'fer ibni Ebi Talib ile beraber Habeşistandan gelmiş sekizi de Bahıra, Ebrene, Eşref, Âmir, Eymen, İdris, Nafi' Temîm Şamdan gelmişlerdi, bu âyetin nüzulüne sebeb bunlar olmuş ise de âyetin mefhumu ıtlakı üzere ehli kitabdan bütün iyman edenlere şamildir. ��ç¢á¤ 2¡é©›� Buna onlar - haklarında sözü uladıklarımız değil de onlar ��í¢ìª¤ß¡ä¢ìæ ›� iyman ediyorlar. 54.��ß Š£ m î¤å¡›� İki kerre - biri önceden islâmları biri de Sh:»3747 sonraki islâmları üzerine. ��ë í †¤‰ ëª¢@æ 2¡bÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡ aÛŽ£ î£¡÷ ò ›� Seyyieyi hasene ile def'ederler - ma'sıyeti taat ile giderirler, çünkü « ��a¡æ£ aÛ¤z Ž ä bp¡ í¢ˆ¤ç¡j¤å aÛŽ£ î£¡÷b p¡6� » dır. Aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm muaz radıyallahü anhe demiştir ki = « �a m¤j¡É¡ aÛŽ£ î£¡÷ ò aÛ¤z Ž ä ò m à¤z¢è b� » seyyienin arkasından bir hasene onu mahveder » Maamafih ezayı hilm ile, münkeri ma'ruf ile şerri hayr ile, cehli ılm ile, gayzı kâzm ile, şirki « ��‘ è b… ñ¡ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¬é a¡Ûb£ aÛÜ£¨é¢� » ile diye de tefsir etmişlerdir. Dilimizde: İyiliği iyilik her kişinin kâri Kemliğe iyilik er kişinin kâri diye meşhur olan mesel de bu ma'nâdandır. 55.��aÛÜ£ Ì¤ì ›� Sakat söz. Mücahid ezâ ve sebb demiş, Dahhâk, şirk demiş, İbni Zeyd, Resulullahın vasfını Yehûdun tagyiri demiş. ��a Ç¤Š ™¢ìa Ç ä¤é¢›� ondan yüzlerini çevirirler « ��ë a¡‡ a ß Š£¢ëa 2¡bÛÜ£ Ì¤ì¡ ß Š£¢ëa ×¡Š aß¦b� » mantukunca tekerrümen ��Û ä b¬ a Ç¤à bÛ¢ä b ë Û Ø¢á¤ a Ç¤à bÛ¢Ø¢á¤9›� Bize amellerimiz size de amelleriniz - diye mütareke ederler « ��Û Ø¢á¤ …©íä¢Ø¢á¤ ë Û¡ó …©íå¡� » demek gibi. �� Ü bâ¥ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¤9›� bu selâm, tehiyye selâmı değil « ��ë a¡‡ a  bŸ j è¢á¢ aÛ¤v bç¡Ü¢ìæ Ó bÛ¢ìa  Ü bß¦b� » gibi veda' selâmıdır. Ya'ni kavga etmiyelim, Allaha ısmarladık makamındadır. 56.��a¡ã£ Ù Û bm è¤†©ô ß å¤ a y¤j j¤o ›� Doğrusu sen sevdiğine hidâyet veremezsin - burada hidayetten murad, sâde delâleti kavliyye değil, bilfiil iysâldir. Onun için « ��ë a¡ã£ Ù Û n è¤†©¬ô a¡Û¨ó •¡Š aÂ§ ß¢Ž¤n Ô©îá§=� » âyetine münafi olmaz. Bu âyet, sıyak-u sıbakına nazaran Resulullahı tesliyedir. Çünkü en evvel şayanı merhamet görülerek inzar ettiği, islâmına harîs olduğu kavminin, yakından sevdiği hemşehrilerinin, akribasının gelen hakka iyman etmeyip bulundukları halde ısrar etmeleri, Kur'anı Sh:»3748 dinler dinlemez « biz buna iyman ettik, biz evvelinden müsliman idik » diyen ecnebîlerin aksine olarak feyzı risaletten mahrum kalmaları kendisini mahzun etmişti. Buharî, Müslim ve saire bir çok hadîs kitablarında ve tefsirlerde bunun bilhassa Ebû Talib sebebiyle nâzil olduğu şayi'dir. Maamafih Fahruddini Razî bu âyetin zâhirinde Ebû Talibin küfrüne bir delâlet olmadığını bilhassa ıhtar etmiştir. Kelâmın gelişine nazaran sebebi nüzulü şu ayetle anlatılıyor denebilir: 57.��ë Ó bÛ¢ì¬a a¡æ¤ ã n£ j¡É¡ aÛ¤è¢†¨ô ß È Ù ›� bir taraftan da doğrusun amma dediler: biz o doğruya uyar, seninle beraber olursak ��ã¢n ‚ À£ Ñ¤ ß¡å¤ a ‰¤™¡ä 6b›� derhal çarpılır: yerimizden ve yurdumuzdan oluruz - HATF, yırtıcı kuşların av kapması gibi sür'atle çarpıp almağa denilir. TEHATTUF da bu suretle çârpılmaktır. Hâris ibni Osman ibni Nevfel ibni Abdi Menaf Resuli ekrem sallallahü aleyhi vesellem Hazretlerine gelmiş de demişti ki «biz biliyoruz sen şübhesiz hakk üzeresin ve lâkin korkuyoruz sana tabi' olup da Araba muhalefet edersek biz bir yeyimlik başız bizi yerimizden çarpar kapışıverirler». Buna cevaben buyuruluyor ki: ��a ë Û á¤ ã¢à Ø£¡å¤ Û è¢á¤ y Š ß¦b a¨ß¡ä¦b›� ya biz onlara dârül'eman bir Haremi mekân kılmadık damı? « �a ë Û á¤� » de « �aëa� » atıf, ma'tufu mahfuzdur. « ���a Û á¤ ã È¤–¡à¤è¢á¤ ë ã v¤È 3¤ ß Ø bã è¢á¤ y Š ß¦b a¨ß¡ä¦b� » takdirindendir. Ya'ni biz onları koruyup da mekânlarını emniyyetli bir Harem kılmadık mı? Etrafında Arabın çarpışıp durduğu Beytin hurmetiyle muhterem ve içindekiler için dârül'eman bulunan bir Harem ��í¢v¤j¨¬ó a¡Û î¤é¡ q à Š ap¢ ×¢3£¡ ‘ ó¤õ§›� ona her şey'in semaratı toplanacak - ya'ni iyman edildiği takdirde hatf olunmak şöyle dursun emn-ü hurmet daha ziyade artacak Sh:»3749 ve şimdiki gibi mahdud bir cibayetle kalınmayıp ileride her taraftan her şey'in semeratı toplanıp ona sevkolunacak. ��‰¡‹¤Ó¦b ß¡å¤ Û †¢ã£ b›� ledünnümüzden bir rızk olmak üzere ��ë Û¨Ø¡å£ a ×¤r Š ç¢á¤ Û bí È¤Ü à¢ìæ ›� ve lâkin ekserîsi bilmezler - de Allahdan korkacakken başkalarından korkarlar, başkalarının hatfından değil, Allahın azâbından kurtulmak lâzım geldiğini ıhtar geldiğini ıhtar için buyuruluyor ki : 58.��ë × á¤ a ç¤Ü Ø¤ä b ß¡å¤ Ó Š¤í ò§ 2 À¡Š p¤ ß È©î’ n è 7b aÛƒPPP›� ��QV› a Ï à å¤ ë Ç †¤ã bê¢ ë Ç¤†¦a y Ž ä¦b Ï è¢ì Û bÓ©îé¡ × à å¤ ß n£ È¤ä bê¢ ß n bÊ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ¡ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b q¢á£ ç¢ì í ì¤â aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢z¤š Š©íå RV› ë í ì¤â í¢ä b…©íè¡á¤ Ï î Ô¢ì4¢ a í¤å ‘¢Š × ¬bö¡ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Œ¤Ç¢à¢ìæ SV› Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå y Õ£ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤Ô ì¤4¢ ‰ 2£ ä b ç¨¬ì¯ª¢Ûb ¬õ¡ aÛ£ ˆ©íå a Ë¤ì í¤ä 7b a Ë¤ì í¤ä bç¢á¤ × à b Ë ì í¤ä 7b m j Š£ a¤ã b¬ a¡Û î¤Ù 9 ß b× bã¢ì¬a a¡í£ bã b í È¤j¢†¢ëæ TV› ë Ó©î3 a…¤Ç¢ìa ‘¢Š × b¬õ ×¢á¤ Ï † Ç ì¤ç¢á¤ Ï Ü á¤ í Ž¤n v©îj¢ìa Û è¢á¤ ë ‰ a ë¢a aÛ¤È ˆ al 7 Û ì¤ a ã£ è¢á¤ × bã¢ìa í è¤n †¢ëæ UV› ë í ì¤â í¢ä b…©íè¡á¤ Ï î Ô¢ì4¢ ß b‡ a¬ a u j¤n¢á¢ aÛ¤à¢Š¤ Ü©îå ›�� Sh:»3750 ��VV› Ï È à¡î o¤ Ç Ü î¤è¡á¢ aÛ¤b ã¤j b¬õ¢ í ì¤ß ÷¡ˆ§ Ï è¢á¤ Û b í n Ž b¬õ Û¢ìæ WV› Ï b ß£ b ß å¤ m bl ë a¨ß å ë Ç à¡3 • bÛ¡z¦b Ï È Ž¨¬ó a æ¤ í Ø¢ìæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢1¤Ü¡z©îå XV› ë ‰ 2£¢Ù í ‚¤Ü¢Õ¢ ß bí ’ b¬õ¢ ë í ‚¤n b‰¢6 ß b× bæ Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤‚¡î Š ñ¢6 ¢j¤z bæ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ë m È bÛ¨ó Ç à£ b í¢’¤Š¡×¢ìæ YV› ë ‰ 2£¢Ù í È¤Ü á¢ ß b m¢Ø¡å£¢ •¢†¢ë‰¢ç¢á¤ ë ß b í¢È¤Ü¡ä¢ìæ PW› ë ç¢ì aÛÜ£¨é¢ Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì 6 Û é¢ aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤b¢ë@Û¨ó ë aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¡9 ë Û é¢ aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á¢ ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢Š¤u È¢ìæ QW› Ó¢3¤ a ‰ a í¤n¢á¤ a¡æ¤ u È 3 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛ£ î¤3  Š¤ß †¦a a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ ß å¤ a¡Û¨é¥ Ë î¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ í b¤m©îØ¢á¤ 2¡š¡î b¬õ§6 a Ï Ü b m Ž¤à È¢ìæ RW› Ó¢3¤ a ‰ a í¤n¢á¤ a¡æ¤ u È 3 aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤Ø¢á¢ aÛä£ è b‰  Š¤ß †¦a a¡Û¨ó í ì¤â¡ aÛ¤Ô¡î¨à ò¡ ß å¤ a¡Û¨é¥ Ë î¤Š¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ í b¤m©îØ¢á¤ 2¡Ü î¤3§ m Ž¤Ø¢ä¢ìæ Ï©îé¡6 a Ï Ü b m¢j¤–¡Š¢ëæ SW› ë ß¡å¤ ‰ y¤à n¡é© u È 3 Û Ø¢á¢ aÛ£ î¤3 ë aÛä£ è b‰ Û¡n Ž¤Ø¢ä¢ìa Ï©îé¡ ë Û¡n j¤n Ì¢ìa ß¡å¤ Ï š¤Ü¡é© ë Û È Ü£ Ø¢á¤ m ’¤Ø¢Š¢ëæ TW› ë í ì¤â í¢ä b…©íè¡á¤ Ï î Ô¢ì4¢ a í¤å ‘¢Š × b¬ö¡ó aÛ£ ˆ©íå ×¢ä¤n¢á¤ m Œ¤Ç¢à¢ìæ ›�� ��Sh:»3751 ���UW› ë ã Œ Ç¤ä b ß¡å¤ ×¢3£¡ a¢ß£ ò§ ‘ è©î†¦a Ï Ô¢Ü¤ä b ç bm¢ìa 2¢Š¤ç bã Ø¢á¤ Ï È Ü¡à¢ì¬a a æ£ aÛ¤z Õ£ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ë ™ 3£ Ç ä¤è¢á¤ ß b × bã¢ìa í 1¤n Š¢ëæ ;›�� Meali Şerifi Ya şimdi kendisine güzel bir va'd va'dettiğimiz ve binaenaleyh ona irecek olan kimse hiç o kendisine Dünya hayatın geçici zevkına yaşattığımız, sonra Kıyamet günü o ihzar edilenlerden olacak kimse gibi olur mu? 61 Hele onlara haykırıb da "nerede o zu'mettiğiniz şeriklerim" diyeceği gün... 62 Aleyhlerinde söz hakk olmuş olanlar şöyle demektedir: ey bizim yegâne rabbımız! daha işte şunlar: o azdırdığımız kimseler, biz onları kendi azdığımız gibi azdırdık sana teberri ettik onlar bizlere tapmıyorlardı 63 Bir de haydin yalvarın bakalım şeriklerinize denilmiştir, binaenaleyh yalvarmışlardır fakat kendilerine icabet etmemişler ve azâbı görmüşlerdir, vaktiyle hakkı görselerdi ya 64 Ve hele onlara haykırıb da gönderilen Peygamberlere ne cevap verdiniz diyeceği gün 65 Artık o gün onlara bütün haberler kör olmuştur, o vakıt onlar artık birbirlerine de soruşmazlar 66 Amma tevbe ve iyman edip salâh ile çalışan kimse işte o felâh bulanlardan olmayı umabilir 67 Rabbın dilediğini yaratır ve ihtiyar eyler, muhayyerlik onların değil, sübhan o Allah ve çok yüksek onların şirkinden 68 Hem rabbın bilir onların sîneleri ne saklıyor ve de i'lân ediyorlar 69 Allah o, başka tanrı yok ancak o, önünde sonunda hamd onun, huküm onun, nihayet döndürülüp ona götürüleceksiniz 70 De ki: söyleyin bakayım eğer Allah üzerinizde geceyi Kıyamet gününe kadar sermedî kılarsa size bir zıya getirecek Allahın gayri tanrı kim? Halâ dinlemiyecek misiniz? 71 De ki: haber verin bakayım eğer Allah üzerinizde gündüzü kadar sermedî kılarsa size içinde Sh:»3752 dinleyeceğiniz bir gece getirecek Allahın gayri tanrı kim? Hâlâ görmiyecek misiniz? 72 Rahmetinden o sizin için hem geceyi hem gündüzü yaptı ki hem içinde dinlenesiniz ve hem çalışıp fazlından istiyesiniz de şükredesiniz 73 Ve hele onlara haykırıp ta nerede o zu'mettiğiniz şeriklerim diyeceği gün 74 Hem her ümmetten birer şâhid çıkardık ta haydin bürhanınızı dedik mi o vakıt hakk Allahın olduğunu bilmişler ve o uydurdukları şeyler kendilerinden gaib olup gitmişlerdir 75 61.��ß¡å aÛ¤à¢z¤š Š©íå ›� ıhzar edilenlerden - IHZAR, yakalanıp hakkın huzuruna getirilmek. 63.��a Ë¤ì í¤ä bç¢á¤ × à b Ë ì í¤ä 7b›� biz onları kendi azdığımız gibi azdırdık - ya'ni biz kendi hevamızla azdığımız gibi onları da cebr ile değil, kendi hevalarıyla azdırdık ��ß b× bã¢ì¬a a¡í£ bã b í È¤j¢†¢ëæ ›� onlar bize tapmıyorlardı - kendi keyflerine tapıyorlardı. 68.��ë ‰ 2£¢Ù í ‚¤Ü¢Õ¢ ß bí ’ b¬õ¢›� rabbın neyi dilerse halkeder ve ıhtiyar eyler - ya'ni dilediğini halkeder ve halkettiklerinden dilediğini de seçer beğenir, risalet, şefaat gibi yüksek işlere intibah eyer ��ß b× bæ Û è¢á¢ aÛ¤‚¡î Š ñ¢6›� onların değildir o ıhtiyar - binaenaleyh onların Allahdan başka şürekâ, şüfeâ ıhtiyâr ve intibahına hakları yoktur. 71.�� Š¤ß †¦a›� sermedî - muttarıd, dâim. ��VW› a¡æ£ Ó b‰¢ëæ × bæ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤â¡ ß¢ì¨ó Ï j Ì¨ó Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤: ë a¨m î¤ä bê¢ ß¡å aÛ¤Ø¢ä¢ì‹¡ ß b¬ a¡æ£ ß 1 bm¡z é¢ Û n ä¢ì¬aª¢ 2¡bÛ¤È¢–¤j ò¡ a¢¯ëÛ¡ó aÛ¤Ô¢ì£ ñ¡> a¡‡¤ Ó b4 Û é¢ Ó ì¤ß¢é¢ Û b m 1¤Š €¤ a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤1 Š¡y©îå ›�� Sh:»3753 ��WW› ë a2¤n Í¡ Ï©îà b¬ a¨m¨îÙ aÛÜ£¨é¢ aÛ†£ a‰ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ ë Û b m ä¤ ã –©îj Ù ß¡å aÛ†£¢ã¤î b ë a y¤Ž¡å¤ × à b¬ a y¤Ž å aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û î¤Ù ë Û b m j¤Í¡ aÛ¤1 Ž b… Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6 a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Û b í¢z¡k£¢ aÛ¤à¢1¤Ž¡†©íå XW› Ó b4 a¡ã£ à b¬ a¢ë@m©în¢é¢ Ç Ü¨ó Ç¡Ü¤á§ Ç¡ä¤†©6ô a ë Û á¤ í È¤Ü á¤ a æ£ aÛÜ£¨é Ó †¤ a ç¤Ü Ù ß¡å¤ Ó j¤Ü¡é© ß¡å aÛ¤Ô¢Š¢ëæ¡ ß å¤ ç¢ì a ‘ †£¢ ß¡ä¤é¢ Ó¢ì£ ñ¦ ë a ×¤r Š¢ u à¤È¦6b ë Û b í¢Ž¤÷ 3¢ Ç å¤ ‡¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ YW› Ï ‚ Š x Ç Ü¨ó Ó ì¤ß¡é© Ï©ó ‹©íä n¡é©6 Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå í¢Š©í†¢ëæ aÛ¤z î¨ìñ aÛ†£¢ã¤î b í bÛ î¤o Û ä b ß¡r¤3 ß b¬ a¢@ëm¡ó Ó b‰¢ëæ¢= a¡ã£ é¢ Û ˆ¢ë y Å£§ Ç Ä©îá§ PX› ë Ó b4 aÛ£ ˆ©íå a¢@ëm¢ìa aÛ¤È¡Ü¤á ë í¤Ü Ø¢á¤ q ì al¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡  î¤Š¥ Û¡à å¤ a¨ß å ë Ç à¡3 • bÛ¡z¦7b ë Û b í¢Ü Ô£¨îè b¬ a¡Û£ b aÛ–£ b2¡Š¢ëæ ›�� ��Sh:»3754 ���QX› Ï ‚ Ž 1¤ä b 2¡é© ë 2¡† a‰¡ê¡ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž Ï à b × bæ Û é¢ ß¡å¤ Ï¡÷ ò§ í ä¤–¢Š¢ëã é¢ ß¡å¤ …¢ëæ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡> ë ß b× bæ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢ä¤n –¡Š©íå RX› ë a •¤j | aÛ£ ˆ©íå m à ä£ ì¤a ß Ø bã é¢ 2¡bÛ¤b ß¤¡ í Ô¢ìÛ¢ìæ ë í¤Ø b æ£ aÛÜ£¨é í j¤Ž¢Á¢ aÛŠ£¡‹¤Ö Û¡à å¤ í ’ b¬õ¢ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ê© ë í Ô¤†¡‰¢7 Û ì¤Û b¬ a æ¤ ß å£ aÛÜ£¨é¢ Ç Ü î¤ä b Û ‚ Ž Ñ 2¡ä 6b ë í¤Ø b ã£ é¢ Û bí¢1¤Ü¡|¢ aÛ¤Ø bÏ¡Š¢ëæ ;›�� Meali Şerifi Hakıkaten Karûn Musânın kavminden idi de onlara karşı bağyetmiş idi, ona öyle hazîneler vermiştik ki anahtarları cidden güçlü kuvvetli bir bölüğe ağır geliyordu, o vakıt kavmı ona şöyle demişti: güvenme çünkü Allah güvenenleri sevmez 76 Ve Allahın sana bu vergisi içinde sen Âhıret evini ara ve Dünyadan nasîbini unutma da Allahın sana ihsan ettiği gibi ihsan et ve Yer yüzünde fesad arama, çünkü Allah müfsidleri sevmez 77 Ben ona, sırf bendeki bir ılim sayesinde nâil oldum dedi, Allahın ondan evvel o kurûn içinden kuvvetçe ondan daha şiddetli ve cem'ıyyetce daha kesretli nice kimseleri helâk etmiş olduğunu bilmiyormuydu? Mücrimler günahlarından suâl de olunmaz 78 Derken ziyneti içinde kavmına karşı huruç etti, Dünya hayati arzu edenler ah, dediler, ne olurdu şu Karûna verilen gibi bizim de olsa! O cidden büyük bir bahtiyar 79 Kendilerine ılim verilmiş olanlar ise yazıklar olsun size dediler: Allahın sevâbı iyman edip salâh ile çalışan kimseler için daha hayırlıdır, ona ise ancak sabredenler kavuşdular 80 Derken biz onu hem de sarayı ile yere geçiriverdik o vakıt Allaha karşı yardımına gelecek tarafdarları da olmadı, kendini kurtaracaklardan da değildi 81 Dün onun mevkıini temenni edenler de bu sabah şöyle diyorlardı: Sh:»3755 vayy be, demek ki Allah rızkı kullarından dilediğine seriyor ve kısıyor, eğer Allah bize lûtf etmese idi bizi de batırmıştı, âyy demek ki hakıkat bu: kâfirler felâh bulmıyacak 82 76.��a¡æ£ Ó b‰¢ëæ ›� Firavn, siyasî zulm-ü istibdadda alem olduğu gibi Karûn da malî istibdad ve ihtikâr da alemdir. Bu suretle Karûn kısası muhtekir bir kapitalist kısasıdır. ��× bæ ß¡å¤ Ó ì¤â¡ ß¢ì¨ó›� Musânın kavminden idi - ya'ni Beni İsraîden ve Musânın akribasından idi ��Ï j Ì¨ó Ç Ü î¤è¡á¤:›� derken onlara karşı bagyetti - ihtikâr yaptı, zekâtını vermedi, Musâyı isyan etti. � 77. �ë Û b m ä¤ ã –©îj Ù ß¡å aÛ†£¢ã¤î b›� ve Dünyadan nasîbini unutma - Dünyadan nasîbi, ba'zıları halâl Dünya rızkı ve meş'ru' Dünya zevkı diye anlamak istemişlerse de o geçici Dünyanın kendisi demektir. Asıl Dünyadan nasîb ise «Dünya Âhıretin mezreasıdır» muktezasınca Âhıret için edilen intifa', Âhırete kalacak ameldir. Yoksa Dünyadan nasîb nihayet bir kefendir. �a‹2îb2bæ Ç†â 2bŠ 2b‹a‰ ëuì… 2nÜb” ×1äó a¬ß†ê ÇŠíbãó ¶ä†� ��ë Û b m j¤Í¡ aÛ¤1 Ž b… Ï¡ó aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›� Arzda fesad arama - bu kadar hazîneyi ihtikâr edip de serveti habsetmek haddi zatında bir fesaddır. 78. ��Ç Ü¨ó Ç¡Ü¤á§ Ç¡ä¤†©6ô›� nezdimdeki bir ılm ile - bu ılme ba'zıları ticaret ve ıktisad ılmi demişler, ba'zıları da Elkimya demişler. ��a ë Û á¤ í È¤Ü á¤›� ya bilmiyor miydi? - Ya'ni sırf ılmi ile olsa kurûnı ûlâ içinde ondan daha kuvvetli ve daha çok serveti (Firavn gibi) kimseleri helâk etmiş olduğunu bilmiyor muydu? Neye bu ılmiyle istifade etmedi Sh:»3756 ��ë Û b í¢Ž¤÷ 3¢ Ç å¤ ‡¢ã¢ì2¡è¡á¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ ›� halbuki mücrimler günahlarından suâl de olunmaz - ya'ni fülân cürmü işliyen kimdir? diye tahkık için ne şundan bundan ne de kendilerinden sorulmağa lüzum görülmeksizin ındallah ma'lûmdurlar, Meleklerce de sîmalarından bilinir ve derhal yaka paça tutulurlar « ��í¢È¤Š Ò¢ aÛ¤à¢v¤Š¡ß¢ìæ 2¡Ž©,îà¨îè¢á¤ Ï î¢ìª¤ ˆ¢ 2¡bÛä£ ì a•©ó ë aÛ¤b Ó¤† aâ¡7� » �� SX› m¡Ü¤Ù aÛ†£ a‰¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¢ ã v¤È Ü¢è b Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå Û b í¢Š©í†¢ëæ Ç¢Ü¢ì£¦a Ï¡óaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Û b Ï Ž b…¦6a ë aÛ¤È bÓ¡j ò¢ Û¡Ü¤à¢n£ Ô©îå TX› ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡ Ï Ü é¢  î¤Š¥ ß¡ä¤è 7b ë ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛŽ£ î£¡÷ ò¡ Ï Ü b í¢v¤Œ ô aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ç à¡Ü¢ìa aÛŽ£ î£¡÷ bp¡ a¡Û£ b ß b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ UX› a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ï Š ž Ç Ü î¤Ù aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ Û Š a¬…£¢Ú a¡Û¨ó ß È b…§6 Ó¢3¤ ‰ 2£©ó¬ a Ç¤Ü á¢ ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤è¢†¨ô ë ß å¤ ç¢ì Ï©ó ™ Ü b4§ ß¢j©îå§ VX› ë ß b ×¢ä¤o m Š¤u¢ì¬a a æ¤ í¢Ü¤Ô¨¬ó a¡Û î¤Ù aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¢ a¡Û£ b ‰ y¤à ò¦ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù Ï Ü b m Ø¢ìã å£ Ã è©îŠ¦a Û¡Ü¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå 9 WX› ë Û b í –¢†£¢ã£ Ù Ç å¤ a¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ 2 È¤† a¡‡¤ a¢ã¤Œ¡Û o¤ a¡Û î¤Ù ë a…¤Ê¢ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡Ù ë Û b m Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå 7›�� Sh:»3757 ��XX› ë Û b m †¤Ê¢ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡Û¨è¦b a¨ Š < Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì ® ×¢3£¢ ‘ ó¤õ§ ç bÛ¡Ù¥ a¡Û£ b ë u¤è é¢6 Û é¢ aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á¢ ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢Š¤u È¢ìæ ›� Meali Şerifi O Âhıret evi (son yurd) biz onu öyle kimselere veririz ki yer yüzünde ne bir kibir ne de bir fesad istemezler, ve o akıbet korunan müttekılerindir 83 Her kim hasene ile gelirse o vakıt ona ondan daha hayırlısı var, her kim de seyyie ile gelirse seyyiat yapanlar hep yaptıklariyle cezalanırlar 84 Her halde sana o Kur'anı farz kılan seni muhakkak bir meâda kadar geri getirecektir, de ki: rabbım daha iyi bilir! Hidayetle gelen kim? Açık bir dalâl içinde olan kim? 85 Sen, sana kitab indirileceğini ümid eder değildin fakat rabbından bir rahmet, o halde sakın kâfirlere zahîr olma 86 Ve sakın sana indirildikten sonra Allahın Âyatından seni çevirmesinler, hemen rabbına da'vet et ve sakın müşriklerden olma 87 Allahın yanında diğer bir tanrıya daha çağırma, başka tanrı yok ancak o, onun vechinden başka her şey helâktedir, huküm onun ve nihayet döndürülüb ona götürüleceksiniz 88 83.��m¡Ü¤Ù aÛ†£ a‰¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¢›� O âhıret evi - son yurd, ya'ni Cennet ��ã v¤È Ü¢è b Û¡Ü£ ˆ©íå ›� biz onu o kimseler için kılarız ki ��Û b í¢Š©í†¢ëæ Ç¢Ü¢ì£¦a Ï¡óaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡ ë Û b Ï Ž b…¦6a›� Arzda ne ulüvv ne fesad istemezler. - Ulüvvden murad ululanmak: iymana tenezzül etmemek kibirlenmek, kafa tutma, fesad, her hangi bir şeyi ve emvali intifa' olunabilecek halden çıkarmak ve bahusus rabbına ısyan ile kendi nefsini heder etmek. Ya'ni Yer yüzünde hakka karşı kibr-ü ıhtiras ile Fir'avn gibi bagy-ü ısyan ile fesad da arzu etmezler. Hazreti Ali radıyallahü anhten merviydir ki işbu « ��m¡Ü¤Ù aÛ†£ a‰¢ aÛ¤b¨¡Š ñ¢� » âyeti vâlilerden Sh:»3758 vesair kudreti bulunan insanlardan adl-ü tevazu' sahibi olanlar hakkında nâzil oldu der imiş. Hatimi taînin oğlu adiy, huzurı Peygamberîye geldiği zaman kendisine bir minder konulmuştu, o yere oturdu aleyhıssalâtü vesselâm da: ben şehadet ederim ki sen Arzda ne ulüvv ne fesad arzu etmiyorsun buyurdu, bunun üzerine derhal müsliman oldu radıyallahü anh. Tabiînden Fudaly bu âyeti okur okur, burada bütün âmal gitti dermiş. Ömer ibni Abdil'azîz de vefatına kadar bu âyeti tekrar tekrar okur dururmuş. ��ë aÛ¤È bÓ¡j ò¢›� Ve o güzel akıbet - Cennet ��Û¡Ü¤à¢n£ Ô©îå ›� korunan müttekıler içindir. - Bu cümle tekrardan ıbaret olmamak için ayrıca bir faideyi müfid olduğunda şübhe yoktur. Kendileri Fir'avn ve Karûn gibi olmak arzu etmemekle beraber Fir'avn ve Karûn gibilerin zuhuruna meydan vermemek için de sakınıp korunan müttekıler demek olur. Biraz sonra « ������Ï Ü b m Ø¢ìã å£ Ã è©îŠ¦a Û¡Ü¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå 9›P ë Û b m Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå 7›���� » kavilleri de bunu tavzıyh eder. İyi amma Âhırette ne var? 84. ��ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤z Ž ä ò¡›� Her kim hasene ile gelirse - o takvâ ile akıbet huzurı hakka varırsa ��Ï Ü é¢  î¤Š¥ ß¡ä¤è 7b›� o vakıt ona ondan daha hayırlısı, daha güzeli var, husnâ ve ziyade ��ë ß å¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛŽ£ î£¡÷ ò¡›� Her kim de seyyie ile gelirse ��Ï Ü b í¢v¤Œ ô aÛ£ ˆ©íå Ç à¡Ü¢ìa aÛŽ£ î£¡÷ bp¡ a¡Û£ b ß b × bã¢ìa í È¤à Ü¢ìæ ›� artık o kötülükleri yapanları ancak yaptıklarıyle cezalanırlar - kötülüğün cezası onun gibi kötülük olur, güzellik olmaz. 85. ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ ˆ©ô Ï Š ž Ç Ü î¤Ù aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ ›� Her halde sana bu Kur'anı farz kılan - ya'ni bu Kur'an ile ameli farz kılan zatı ecell ��Û Š a¬…£¢Ú a¡Û¨ó ß È b…§6›� elbette seni meâde kadar geri getirecektir. - Sh:»3759 Bu âyet, Mekkeden hicret sırasında Cuhfede nâzil olduğuna göre, meâd, mevt; redden murad Mekkeye iadedir. Ya'ni Âhırete irtihal etmeden evvel seni bu çıktığın mahalle geri getirecek Mekkeyi fethedecektir. 86. ��ë ß b ×¢ä¤o m Š¤u¢ì¬a a æ¤ í¢Ü¤Ô¨¬ó a¡Û î¤Ù aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¢›� Hem sana kitab indirileceğini ümid eder değil idin - ümmî idin ��a¡Û£ b ‰ y¤à ò¦ ß¡å¤ ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� ve lâkin rabbından bir rahmet olarak indirildi -işte geri gelmen de öyle ümid edilmezken mahza rabbından bir ni'met olarak vukua gelecektir. ��Ï Ü b m Ø¢ìã å£ Ã è©îŠ¦a Û¡Ü¤Ø bÏ¡Š©íå 9›� O halde sakın o kâfirlere zahîr olma, cem'ıyyetlerine katılıp küfürlerine kuvvet vermekten korun 87. ��ë Û b í –¢†£¢ã£ Ù Ç å¤ a¨í bp¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡›� ve sakın o kâfirler seni Allahın âyâtından çevirmesinler - mazıye ve istıkbale âid bu haberler bu va'dler, bu emirler, bu nehiyler hep Allahın âyetleridir. Bunların ��2 È¤† a¡‡¤ a¢ã¤Œ¡Û o¤ a¡Û î¤Ù ›� sana indirildikleri demden sonra -tebliğından, tatbigından sarfı nazar ettirmesinler ��ë a…¤Ê¢ a¡Û¨ó ‰ 2£¡Ù ›� ve rabbına da'vet et - herkesi ona ibadet ve tevhıde çağır ��ë Û b m Ø¢ìã å£ ß¡å aÛ¤à¢’¤Š¡×©îå 7›� ve sakın o müşriklerden olma ya'ni �� 88.� ��ë Û b m †¤Ê¢ ß É aÛÜ£¨é¡ a¡Û¨è¦b a¨ Š <›� Allahın yanında diğer bir ilâha çağırma ��Û b¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£ b ç¢ì ®›� başka ilâh yok ancak o ��×¢3£¢ ‘ ó¤õ§ ç bÛ¡Ù¥ a¡Û£ b ë u¤è é¢6›� onun yüzünden başka her şey helâkte - ya'ni onun zatından başka her şey, her mevcud haddi zatında ma'dum demektir. Çünkü ondan mâsivasının vücudu zatî değil, vacib tealâya müstenid olduğundan her an kabili adem ve fenaya müheyya olmakla haddi zatında yok demektir veya yok olacaktır. Sh:»3760 Ancak o, zatında hayy-ü kayyum, vacibülvücuddur. Çoğunun ıhtiyar ettiği ma'nâ budur. Diğer bir ma'nâya göre: Vech, kasd ve teveccüh olunan cihet ma'nâsına olarak onun yüzünden, ya'ni onun rızası kasd olunan cihetten maada her şey helâltedir demek olur ki Âhıret naîminin fânî olmadığını anlatır. Bir de her şey'in Allaha muzaf olan vechi, ılmi ilâhîdeki sureti hakıkıyyesi demek olur ki her şey'in Allaha rücuu bununladır. ��Û é¢ aÛ¤z¢Ø¤á¢›� huküm onun - başkasının değil, ondan başka hukm-ü hukûmet, teşri' ve taknîn yapmağa kalkışanların hepsinin hukmü bozulur ancak onunki bozulmaz ��ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢Š¤u È¢ìæ ›� ve hep ona irca' olunacaksınız - hepiniz ölümünüzden sonra onun huzuruna götürülecek muhakeme olunacak, ona göre cezanız, mükâfatınız ne ise alacaksınız. İşte bütün kıssaların âhiri işbu « ��ë a¡Û î¤é¡ m¢Š¤u È¢ìæ � » hukmüdür. Kimin haddinedir ki bu hukme boyun eğmesin.